Silent Regrets
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: HieiKagome. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea how long this fic will end up being. Once again, this was intended as a one shot. Sadly though this will not be the case. Hopefully it will only be ten chapters at most, I really don't want another long project. This was just something I wanted to get out. Some ooc may apply, I don't know anymore. If anyone wants to complain about the angst, tragic events, depression, ect you can save it, I don't want to hear it. Concrit is fine but if all it's going to be is complaining about those things above save the both of us the time and don't bother. Now with that said, thank you to everyone who does take the time to review. It is always appreciated. Flames however will be promptly deleted. Updates may or may not be frequent, it depends on the muse. More reviews may prompt him to cooperate and get chapters out faster.

Chapter One

Kagome stared out over the empty shrine grounds, the first snow of winter beginning to fall. She closed her eyes briefly against the images that threatened to overlap her vision, pictures of what should have been, if only she had been there. Her brother Souta should have been rushing inside to grab a heavier coat and mittens, fully intending on pulling his old sled out once the snow deepened. Her mother should have been preparing dinner soon but first she would have pressed a mug of hot cocoa into her hands and told her to come inside before she caught a chill. Grandfather would be preparing for the first of the snow festivals, bustling about as was his usual custom. But those things would never happen again and regardless of what everyone had said, she blamed herself for what had happened.

Her trips to the past had been important, too important to leave unfinished and she would never regret the time she had spent there, But after her quest was done, she continued going back. The well had not sealed as they believed it would and for that she had been grateful. If only she had known what the price would be for her continued travels. Her last trip to the past had been a year ago and she still hadn't completely figured out what it was that kept her here in her own time now. Or maybe she had but was afraid to admit that 'he' meant that much to her. Her family was gone, killed by a group of demons who had come in search of the jewel and she was off in the past visiting with her friends. Could she have saved them if she had been there? She wasn't really certain anymore. She had come through the well at the end of the massacre and watched in horror as her brother was disemboweled in front of her, her name being the last thing he ever said. Even now she could see the images of the blood on the ground, staining the white snow a horrible crimson color and she hear his screams.

They came for her then, knowing she had what they wanted. She knew that she should have bolted for the well, back to the past where she could have gotten help. The demons wouldn't have been able to follow her, she'd be safe. But that wasn't what she had been thinking when Souta's dying body was thrown roughly to the ground. She had no weapons on her, she should have known better but that didn't stop her. She let them come, knowing that she was likely to die in this fight but it didn't matter anymore. Not at that point. Her power flared to life when they got close though it wasn't enough to take care of them all at once. Tears streamed down her face, both in pain and in anger as she took the first hit which tore through her shoulder. There were no demands of give me the jewel and we'll let you live, they were going to kill her regardless. Why waste the words? She had reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the demons, knowing that she would instinctively call her power forth in effort to protect herself. As expected the energy exploded from her hands but the creature's screams of agony did little to assuage her grief.

She dropped him after that, knowing that it was one demon that wouldn't bother her again. Her elbow came up, catching the one behind her as she fought to get free. Razor like claws dug into her arms, tearing the tender flesh as another clawed hand raked down the side of her face. She had known she was getting tired, expending so much energy at once but that didn't stop her from fighting. If they killed her she wasn't going to make it easy on them. Just as she had thought it was over, that they would claim her life, help arrived though at the time all she could think of was, 'Oh great. More demons.' Moments later she was free, the demon that had been holding her was now laying in pieces around her feet. She raised tired eyes to watch as the four males took on the remaining demons, dispatching them quickly. Her vision had blurred then as she watched the last of the demons fall. She didn't know at the time if the four had come to aid her or to take the jewel for themselves but she no longer had the energy to fight. She stumbled forward several paces, blood pouring from multiple wounds making her clothing stick to her skin. She ignored the concerned voices calling out to her, focusing only on one goal. She had fallen to her knees next to Souta's body and pulled his head into her lap while brushing his hair away from his face. Then the blackness had overtaken her and the last thing she remembered was falling over to her side and the way the cold of the snow seemed almost comforting.

"It wasn't your fault. Blaming yourself won't bring them back."

Kagome was jerked out of her memories by the rough voice that spoke up beside her. She turned her head to look at her visitor, surprised that he had managed to sneak up on her. "You keep saying that Kazuma but your wrong. I should have been here, if I had then they'd still be alive." She didn't know why she was telling him this, she'd tried so hard to make them believe that she was finally putting the past behind her. Maybe it was because she knew if she tried lying right now and saying she wasn't he would see right through her facade.

Kuwabara grasped her shoulders gently and turned her towards him. They all knew what she had been trying to do and none of them really knew how to help her. Guilt had slowly eaten away at her and they didn't know how to stop it. There was one thing they could do though and that was watch over her. He and Yusuke had taken up the task over looking out for her at first, but slowly Kurama and then even Hiei had joined in. "If you have to blame someone Kagome blame me. We knew the demons were in the Ningenkai and we would have been here fifteen minutes sooner if I hadn't provoked Urameshi into a fight." He had never told her that before, not wanting to say anything to hurt her further but if it would stop her from taking on the guilt than so be it. Truthfully it was something that both he and Urameshi thought about every time they saw her. Their petty arguments had finally ended up killing someone.

Kagome brushed off his statement with a shake of her head. She'd seen the fights between the two of them often, it was a usual occurance. They couldn't have known what would happen. She on the other hand had no excuse, demons had came by to claim the jewel on more than one occasion though it was an infrequent occurance. She should have asked Miroku to teach her how to ward the shrine grounds for when she was gone, but she hadn't. "No Kazuma, I should have been here. My family died because I couldn't leave the past behind. I'm sorry, I must go. Please excuse me."

Kuwabara watched her turn and walk into the empty house, not knowing what to say to stop her. "She's never going to get over this is she?"

Hiei dropped down out of the tree he had been sitting in and made his way over to the human. He wasn't surprised that Kuwabara had known he was there, what was surprising was that Kagome didn't seem to realize it. Even humans with no spiritual awareness tended to know that he was nearby, even if they couldn't explain the feeling that they had. It was just a vibe they had when he was present. She was slowly shutting down to what was going on around her, a dangerous problem for someone such as herself. "Would you be able to get over it if Shizuru was slaughtered in front of you and you were powerless to stop it?"

Kuwabara sighed heavily, Hiei had a point. He always did even if he hated to admit it. The one time Shizuru had been injured while they were fighting with Sensui and his gang, rage and guilt had filled him. Family should never be dragged into situations such as that but most demons had no sense of honor and weren't above resorting to such lowly tactics. "No, I just wish that I could help her somehow."

Hiei said nothing to this, he had an idea of how she was feeling. To this day he blamed himself for what had happened to Yukina, for letting his guard down and not watching over her as he should. His carelessness had gotten her captured and tortured for her tear gems. It wasn't the same though, Yukina was still alive, safe and sound at Genkai's temple and Kagome's family was dead. Had the roles been reversed he had no doubts he would have went on a killing spree and then Yusuke and the others would have been forced to hunt him down. It wasn't in her nature to do something like that though, instead she was slowly self destructing and they were being forced to watch.

It was that day, a year ago that Hiei truly felt pity for the first time. It was painfully obvious to them all that the dead boy who she had held onto so tenderly was her brother. She was much too young to have a child of his age and the resemblance was too close to be anything other than a son or a brother. He had been surprised when they had first arrived, seeing her stand against the group of demons who were trying to kill her and doing a decent job of holding them off. He had sprung into action, being the first to reach them and quickly dispatched the one that held her. It was then he felt the dying holy energy that she was emitting and moved a safe distance away from her. She wouldn't know that they were there to help and he had no desire to find out if she had enough left in her to purify him.

He moved back into the tree that he had occupied before without saying anything to Kuwabara. It was rare that they spoke to begin with and he preferred it that way. He watched the human walk off shaking his head. There was no point for Kuwabara to stay, Kagome wasn't going to come back out and it was clear she desired to be alone or she would have invited him inside and out of the cold. That was fine with him, he could keep watch over her easily though he doubted she would do anything stupid. She hadn't acted suicidal once since he had known her, she wasn't likely to start now. He'd never admit it, not even under the threat of death but he had come to this spot every day that they didn't have a mission that required his attendance. The others would no doubt give him hell if they knew. Let them think he came here unwillingly, it kept them from asking uncomfortable questions.

Sometimes she came outside to sit under his tree. She knew that he was there though for the longest time they never spoke to one another. He remembered that their first real conversation came the day that the Inu Hanyou had come through the well wanting to know why she hadn't returned to them. He had been poised, ready to attack the strange male but when Kagome had seen him tears sprang forth and she rushed towards him. He had relaxed slightly then, knowing that somehow this male, Inuyasha was a friend. It had all come out then, the first true sign of the grief she had been holding in as she collapsed against the hanyou's chest. His arms had come around her slowly as he tried to make sense of what she had been saying. Gradually he pulled the story from her, including the thoughts of self hatred and guilt for what had happened. They had sat in silence underneath his tree for a long time afterwards, Kagome too drained to say anything more and Inuyasha not sure of what to say at all. Gradually the sky had darkened and Inuyasha had pulled away from her saying that he was expected back. He tried convincing her to go with him but she refused saying she couldn't go back, not yet anyway.

Once the hanyou had left Hiei expected that she would go inside once more and then it would be time for him to return to the temple to keep watch over his sister. Yet she never moved, just staring out at the sky, watching the stars slowly appear. Finally she had turned her head and looked up at the spot in the tree where he was concealed, her voice coming out barely above a whisper. "I should have said this a long time ago but.. thank you. It helps.. sometimes. Just knowing that you are there."

Hiei had been surprised then, that she would thank him for being there. People weren't supposed to be happy that he was around, he certainly didn't give off a comforting aura. He was cold and dangerous, everything that a miko should fear and yet she didn't. He had moved away from the spot he concealed himself in and into the moonlight to get a better look at her. "Why?"

Kagome had shrugged, she couldn't explain why his presence helped her deal with what had happened. Still, when he scowled down at her for the lack of an answer she had felt compelled to try. "I don't know exactly. It just does, it's almost as if I feel safe with you here, though I know more will come. They always do." It was true, there would be more demons seeking the jewel and she didn't know how long her Guardian angel, or demon in this instance would continue to watch over her. She wasn't worried that he was there for the jewel anymore. He'd had ample opportunity to take it that first day and every day there after as she was recovering. No, he was there for a different reason though she still wasn't sure why.

He could see the question lingering in her eyes and knew what she wanted to know. He wasn't about to answer it just yet though, for he himself wasn't sure what he was still doing there. Perhaps it was curiosity, why were demons after her? It would make sense to a point, mikos and demons were mortal enemies but that wouldn't explain why they were seeking her out. "What is it that they want?" It didn't even cross his mind to tell her that she should be worried, that he wasn't protecting her. It would be a lie if he said that because the truth was, he was protecting her. Whether it was from more demons or herself, he was still watching over her.

Kagome had raised an eyebrow at this, she had expected him to know why already. She was certain he could feel the jewel's enormous power, though since it was continually purified he might be thinking that the energy was hers alone. That was a laugh, she might have an immense soul but that didn't mean she was anywhere near powerful enough to have her energy mistaken for the jewel. Her hand came up to her neck and brought the Shikon out from under her shirt, the moonlight reflecting off of it. Her gaze turned sad as she looked up at her dark guardian, seeing the curiosity in his eyes. Maybe she was wrong and he didn't know about the jewel. "Do you know what this is?"

He had dropped down to the ground and reached a hand towards it but stopped when he saw her grip tighten on the chain, her knuckles turning white. "A pendant on some sort?" He shrugged. Once it was away from her skin he could feel the power coming from it. Power he once believed was hers. Perhaps it was like Koenma's pacifier, something that stored an overflow of energy which would otherwise be lost. Either way it really hadn't interested him terribly, while it was true he sought power he was not going to attempt to take this miko's trinket. He could see the wariness that crept into her eyes and knew then that she would fight for it.

At this Kagome had started to laugh though it was a bitter one which caused him to scowl once more. Immediately she had become somber, and set about to answering his question. "This is probably the most destructive object that has ever been created. It is my burden, a curse that will stay with me for as long as I live. You wouldn't think it would you? Glowing so innocently like that. This is the Shikon no Tama and has been the cause of so much death and destruction. My soul is probably damned, for allowing it to be shattered, for allowing it to fall in the wrong hands and now even though it is whole once more it continues to claim innocent lives."

Hiei had been shocked to learn of the Jewel's existence. He had heard of it before, the legends carried on even to this day but he had thought they were just that, legends and nothing more. It had been said that the jewel had been destroyed a second time, but apparently that rumor had been spread in hopes of misleading those who would seek it out. So how the group that had slaughtered her family had come to know it was in her possession he was unsure. If he couldn't tell that it was a separate object and not a part of her then how had the lower level demons found out about it? "Can it be destroyed?"

Kagome had closed her eyes, he could still remember the look of sadness and regret that had crossed her face at that question. "The legends say it can be but I'm not so sure. If it could be then I think it would have been done before now. They say a pure wish will destroy it but, the more I think about it I don't think there is such a thing. Any wish can be warped, no matter what it is and if that's the case then it might bring about even more destruction. They had thought it to be destroyed once, when it was burned with Kikyo's body but it wasn't. It bonded with her soul and when she was reincarnated into me, the jewel reformed inside of my body. Even if I die and the process is repeated the jewel will keep coming back. At least that is what I believe."

"So you are the one who traveled through time. Interesting." He'd always been skeptical about that part of the legends. He had yet to hear a reliable tale of time traveling but he now knew it to be true. Perhaps a fool would have missed the ancient garb of the Inu Hanyou but he most certainly had not, nor had he missed the flash of magic both times he had gone through the well. He'd dismissed the stories after that and was now regretting it, perhaps if he hadn't he'd know a bit more about what had happened to this girl in the past.

Kagome leaned back against the tree and let the jewel fall from her fingers. Slowly she had begun to relax once more as he showed more interest in her than the object around her neck. "You seem to know a lot about me but I know next to nothing about you." It was true, she would get a strange feeling coursing through her when he was on the premises but that was all. She couldn't even tell what kind of youkai he was, all she knew was that he was deadly when he wanted to be. "What is your name?"

He had remained silent for several long moments. Did he want to give her such personal information? While it was unlikely she could use it for much of anything it was still a means for her to gather information on him if she knew the right channels. If she were to learn of his past, would she condemn him as she should? Attempt to purify him as her calling required? He didn't fear an attack from her, certain he would be able to avoid anything she could attempt to hit him with but it still didn't do to tempt fate. He did that often enough with is job without adding to it.

Kagome had sighed, figuring that he was not going to answer her. She wasn't surprised, he seemed to be the reclusive type. Perhaps he would decide to tell her some other time, assuming that he continued to stick around. Shaking her head she stood and began to walk back towards the house. It was cold out, too much longer and she was certain she would have frostbite. She stopped though as she stepped even with him, taking note of how they were almost the same height. She looked at him sadly for a long moment which seemed to draw his attention to her once more. "Maybe when you're ready you'll trust me with your name. I'm not going to push you for it. Goodnight."

Perhaps it was the tone of her voice, or maybe it was her words themselves but he found himself giving her what she had asked for. "It's Hiei." He smirked at her startled expression, failing to miss how a faint smile crossed her face at the same time. Without waiting for a response he had leapt back up into the tree and began to make his way towards the temple where his sister was likely getting ready for bed. Even though his curiosity had been satisfied he knew that he would return. As he leapt through the trees he heard her whispered words on the wind, bidding him farewell.

"Goodnight Hiei."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Silent Regrets  
Author: Ryukotsusei  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Chapter Two

The sound of the door shutting behind her was soft, yet at the same time it seemed to fill the room. The house was empty now, filled only with the memories that her family had left behind. Kagome kicked off her shoes and walked deeper into the house, stopping briefly at the thermostat to turn the heat up a bit. She knew she was cold, even if she didn't feel it. She had spent far too long outside and had become numb to the cold. She shrugged off her light jacket and hung it up to dry, it hadn't been adequate protection against the elements but she hadn't exactly been thinking clearly when she walked outside. The bits of snow that clung to her hair began to melt, water beginning to trail down and soaking her clothes. With a sigh she moved over to the couch and sank down into it, drawing her legs up underneath her as she stared the far wall. Her eyes lingered on a family portrait there, they had all been so happy that day. How could they have known that only a few short weeks later their lives would be destroyed?

Kagome wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to take the solitude before completely breaking down, or going mad. Either option was becoming more likely with each passing day. That was not to say that she was alone all the time, quite the contrary. It hadn't taken long before the four men who had saved her that day decided to make her a part of their own families so to speak and made it a point to visit often but it wasn't the same. Buyo jumped onto the couch and curled up in her lap, her hands began to run through the cat's short fur. It was almost funny that one silly cat was what had started it all. If Buyo hadn't gone into the well house she would have never went in after him, never been dragged down the well. Yet he remained oblivious to it all, purring contentedly under the attention he was receiving. "What will I do with you?"

The wilds of the feudal era was no place for a pampered house cat such as him, it would be too much of a shock for him. Kazuma was fond of him though and already had a cat, they got along fine together. She remembered the first time they had introduced the cats to each other. Kazuma had brought Eikichi over and set her down on the floor. Buyo had come downstairs, cautiously as if he knew that his home had just been invaded by another of the feline persuasion.

"Buyo don't be such a 'fraidy cat, she isn't going to hurt you." Kagome had walked over and picked him up, bringing him into the room before setting him on the floor in front of Eikichi. The other cat merely looked on curiously before cautiously batting at his nose. Buyo sneezed much to Kagome's amusement before pouncing on the other cat in play.

"I'm surprised they get along so well already. Eikichi usually doesn't take to other cats so fast." Kuwabara was impressed at the development. He wasn't sure why Kagome had been wanting the two cats to meet but he had agreed to it since it would make her happy. He had been glad that he had, Kagome's smile was one of the first real ones he had seen on her face.

Kagome had turned her attention to Kuwabara and looked thoughtful for several moments, earning a puzzled look from the man. "Kazuma I need to ask a favor of you." She hadn't been sure of what he would say, but this was important to her. Buyo was the last remaining member of her family, even if he had four legs and a tail. She had to make sure he'd be taken care of.

Kuwabara had nodded, waiting for her to continue. He hadn't known Kagome for very long but in that time he had learned she didn't often ask for favors unless they were important.

"I need to ask you if you'd be willing to take care of him for me. You know, if anything should happen and I can't do it. I wouldn't want him to go to the shelter or anything, he likes you and he likes Eikichi. Would you be willing to take him?" She had turned her most pleading expression on him even though it wasn't needed. Kuwabara always was a softy when it came to cats.

Kuwabara looked at her oddly before nodding. "Of course I'll take care of him for you. But nothing is going to happen to you so don't even think it." He had seen Kagome looking like she was going to protest and cut her off. "No, no arguments Kagome. Nothing is going to happen, if they even try they have to come through us first. Even Hiei would agree with me on this one. He'd probably be the first one out there killing things. So don't worry, you're going to be fine."

Kagome had smiled sadly then, he just didn't understand but she wasn't going to argue. She had what she needed, Buyo would be taken care of. The guys couldn't be there all the time and she wouldn't ask them to be. One day something would happen and she would die, it was a given. Everything died eventually, it was a fact of life. "Thank you Kazuma, this means a lot to me."

A towel landing on her head yanked her out of her memories, causing her to look up at the person who interrupted her.

Hiei was looking at her with narrowed eyes, more than a little concerned that she had come inside and not bothered to do anything about her half frozen state. He had been standing there for the past ten minutes watching her, knowing she was too far out of it to notice that he had come inside. "You'll put the cat down and get yourself dried off is what you'll do. You'll warm up faster once you do."

Kagome scowled from beneath the towel. She knew he was only concerned for her though, even if he did have a strange way of showing it. "I'm not a child you know."

Hiei snorted at this, he was very well aware that she was not a child and would never mistake her for one. But that didn't mean she was using common sense at the moment either. "I never said you were. Get moving, if you get sick I am not taking care of you."

Kagome glared at him, hurt by what he had said. "I never said I expected you to did I? I can take care of myself." Abruptly she stood, snatching the towel off of her head and walked up to her room. She locked the door behind her once she was inside and stripped off her damp clothing. 'If he has such a problem taking care of me then why is he even here? Maybe I should have just gone back like Inuyasha asked.' She shook her head, no, she couldn't have gone back then. She hadn't been ready at that time, she couldn't face how everyone else was moving on with their lives. Everyone else was happy, she was the only one that had nothing to look forward to. It was selfish to think that way she knew but she couldn't help it.

Sango and Miroku had wed before her life had fallen apart. They were happy, just as she knew they would be and now they were expecting a family of their own. Inuyasha was a friend, a very good friend but after a while it became painfully obvious to her that the scars on his heart were too deep for even her to heal. As much as they cared for each other there would always be something holding him back from loving her completely. As much as she wished she could blame it on Kikyo, she couldn't. Fate had destroyed any future those two might have had together and the priestess had met her end once more after Naraku had been killed. No, what held Inuyasha back was fear and until he decided he could move past it there was no chance of a relationship between the two of them. Instead he went about life as he normally did with one exception, he had taken to training Shippo as best he could considering they were different types of youkai. Even the kitsune she had come to care for as a brother was growing up as was expected and eventually would set off to make a life of his own.

She had been unwilling to face them, not wanting to be the one to cast a shadow over their happiness. She had though that maybe by staying in her own time things would somehow get better. Maybe it had, she no longer felt the all consuming grief that had weighed down so heavily on her. She sighed, pulling on her dry clothing and then sat on the bed. Was she ready to return now? She was divided on that decision. She had friends there but no real reason to leave her own time permanently aside from the growing loneliness. But she wasn't certain she could stay either. She needed a reason, she needed to be wanted and she knew who she wanted it to come from. "Hiei.."

She couldn't stay mad at him, he had done so much to help her get through this. She wasn't certain how it had happened but she had come to need him. Would he ever look at her in that way? A weak human girl such as herself? She had taken to watching him a long time ago, at first hoping for a friend. She wasn't sure when it had grown into more than that, by the time she realized what was happening it was too late to stop it. It had developed into a desire for more but he always seemed to hold himself back from her. Yet he wasn't cold, far from it in fact. He treated her differently than he did the others, even if it wasn't noticeable to the casual observer.

She remembered going to visit her family, on the anniversary of their deaths. She hadn't told anyone that she was going, not wanting to ask them to take time out of their lives to go with her. They hadn't known her mother, grandfather or Souta. She felt that it would be wrong somehow to ask them to accompany her. So when Hiei appeared beside her from the shadows at the cemetery she had been surprised. She knelt down in the grass, ignoring the fine powder of snow that had dusted the ground. She laid the flowers beside each headstone, saying a prayer for her family before she stood once more. "It's hard to believe that only a year has past. It seems so much longer."

"It's because you dwell in the past so much." Hiei had made it a point to watch over her carefully that day, fully aware of what the date was. He had known that she would be down, seeing her family cut down like that would have a profound effect on anyone, including himself. The others had made mention of going with her as well, even though she hadn't asked but he had waved them off. He wasn't exactly sure how she would feel about a large group of people surrounding her and had told them he would be the one to accompany her.

Kagome had nodded, knowing that he was right. That was one thing she could always count on, he was very observant and usually his observations were dead on. "You're right. I was so mad when I left the last time. I was supposed to spend the day with Souta but Inuyasha had come through the well the well that morning. Shippo had been driving him crazy that day, you know how kitsune are." Kagome had fallen silent for a moment and sighed before continuing. "Inuyasha said he wasn't leaving without me, that if I didn't do something about Shippo things were going to get ugly. Souta didn't understand why I had to leave again and asked me to stay. I was going to, I was about to tell Inuyasha I couldn't go but I took too long. Souta was angry, I guess I can't blame him." Kagome had walked over to a nearby bench, knowing Hiei would follow her.

"He accused me of caring more about Shippo than him. He said that I acted like I didn't even have a family on this side of the well and if I was so happy there then don't bother coming back. I know he didn't mean it, he was just upset but it made me so mad that he would say that. So I yelled at him and left. He must have hated me after that and then he died because of me." She had angrily wiped the tears away, she didn't want him seeing her cry.

Hiei had sat down beside her and remained silent for several long moments, trying to figure out exactly what to say to her. He wasn't exactly good at making people feel better to begin with and he hadn't wanted to say the wrong thing. "Kagome,nothing can change what was said. But even though you were angry, he still knew that you loved him. I'd be willing to bet that you both regretted the things that were said, you just never had a chance to tell each other that."

Kagome smiled slightly, remembering the look on his face when she turn towards him and threw herself against his chest crying. She remembered thinking that he was going to bolt, he looked so startled. Yet he hadn't moved, merely sat there as she soaked his cloak with her tears. They hadn't spoken of that day since, but that was a turning point for them, he seemed to be a bit more open around her. Now he openly spent time with her, even if they said nothing at all. He was there, and that was what mattered.

That fact hadn't gone unnoticed by the others either, she was not subjected to cutting remarks which were so liberally bestowed upon the others when they did something stupid. Her clumsiness was overlooked unless it caused injury, then she was met with merely a raised eyebrow and instructed to sit so either he or Kurama could tend to it. It wasn't much but it raised her hopes for more of a relationship and she wasn't so sure that was a good thing. Could she say goodbye to him and never look back? Her heart clenched painfully at the thought. She really didn't want to leave him behind but could he give her a reason to stay? She sighed heavily and shivered, wincing at the sharp pains in her hands as feeling returned to them. Now that she was warming up her body was protesting at the harsh treatment she had subjected it to.

Hiei had sat down after Kagome had left to change. He no longer knew what to think about her. It was something that plagued him daily, any time he saw her. He knew why he continued to stick around. He reasoned it away, trying to say she needed him to look after her just like he did for Yukina but what he felt for the priestess was far from brotherly. Of course, he didn't want to examine those feelings too closely even though he knew what they were. Just because he knew that didn't mean he had to acknowledge them. Kurama had noticed and outright asked him if he loved her. True to his nature he had denied it, he would not admit to such a thing. Nor would he accept the teasing that was certain to come with it if either Yusuke or Kuwabara had noticed it. Ever since Kurama confronted him he had tried to distance himself even further from her but found it to be impossible. What he felt could not be erased but he had no intentions of acting on them.

"What could I possibly offer her anyway?" Hiei scowled, glaring out the window at the falling snow. Now that she was inside by all rights he should have left again, the snow was nothing to him. Yet still he remained, sitting in the living room waiting for her to reappear. "It's foolish to even consider this, she shouldn't want me. There is nothing I can give her that she does not already have." He put his feet up on the low table in front of him, uncaring of the fact that he was talking to himself. This was something he did often, trying to convince himself that he was foolish for even considering such a thing. He was gone more often than not and constantly in danger with his job. She had already lost enough, if he were to act on his desires and then fall in battle where would that leave her? She would be better off finding a normal human, someone that would be there whenever she needed them. Protection of the jewel was not an issue, Koenma was aware of it's existence and she was under constant surveillance even when they were gone, not that she knew that part but the fact remained. If something were to attack her, help would arrive within moments.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" He had expected that she would have come back down a long time ago, she rarely stayed in her room for long even when she was alone in the house. When several more minutes had passed with no sign of her he stood up and went up the stairs. She was dazed, it was entirely possible she was just sitting up there. He knocked on the door once and received no answer. He really didn't want to walk in on her if she were in the middle of changing but it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her nude before. Though that was another piece of information she didn't know, it wasn't his fault that her curtains had been open just enough for him to see inside. He tried the door and growled when he found it was locked. It only took moments for him to pick the lock, it was a small task for one such as himself. Once that was done he slowly opened the door, giving her plenty of time to say something if she weren't clothed. He was surprised to see her sitting at the window, looking out seemingly lost in thought. The only good thing was she had changed like he suggested.

Kagome turned slowly upon hearing her bedroom door shut. She smiled slightly at him before turning back to the window. He had come to her once more, it had to mean he cared, right? She wasn't imagining things, she couldn't be. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to get the answers she needed to make her decision. Whether she stayed or left would depend on him, though she wouldn't tell him that. There was no reason to pressure him and thats exactly what it would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Hiei walked over to Kagome, taking her up on her silent invitation to join him. Neither were concerned about how inappropriate it was that she had a male in her room, truthfully that was the farthest thing from their minds. He had often watched over her during times like this, either from the tree or on the rare occasions that he allowed himself the comfort of being inside. His gaze rested on her as he leaned against the wall, taking note of how the faint moonlight washed over her. Her expression was almost wistful, as if she were longing for something that would always be out of reach. He crossed his arms as he contemplated her, it would certainly explain the question she voiced downstairs when she believed she was alone. "Something bothers you. What is it?"

Kagome stared into his eyes for several long moments before tearing her gaze away. She smiled briefly but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Even in that instant thought Hiei did not miss the pain that came with it. The silence dragged out between them and she knew that she would have to get this off her chest soon. Hiei was by no means patient when it came to getting to the bottom of things, it was just so hard to put what she wanted to say into words. Her hand went to the glass, the chill that seeped into her skin seemed to steady her nerves. Funny how whenever he was so close his presence was both reassuring and unnerving at the same time. "I've been having dreams lately. I just... I don't know what I should do about them."

Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly, tensing when the statement left her lips. He'd seen the affects of some of her dreams, brought about by past events. Some he was certain were even influenced by the jewel yet there was nothing he could do about them. Had this come from any other person he would have scoffed, brushing it off as unimportant but she was different. If the nightmares were returning then it could cause complications. If there was even the slightest chance, then he would seek the counsel of someone who would know how to better deal with them. "Dreams?"

Her eyes found his again, her expression searching his as she latched on to the faintest hint of concern in his voice. No matter how small it was, it gave her hope. "You know for the longest time I was afraid to go to sleep, not wanting to see what was waiting for me once I began to dream. I don't know what changed, what made them go away but eventually they began to fade. They've come back but they are different this time, yet still a part of me can't help but wish they'd have never come back." She turned her head as a tear made its way down her cheek, not wanting him to see it. She had no doubts he would still pick up on it, but if she could keep the pretense up of being fine he wouldn't have to acknowledge the fact that she was crying.

Hiei knew exactly what it was she was attempting to do and kept his silence on her show of weakness as he usually did. He could tell her what had changed to make them go away before, in truth he was surprised she hadn't figured it out for herself. She had said before his presence brought her comfort in some strange fashion, this time was no different. Once he had realized that the dreams tended to stay away when he was near he had made it a point to remain close by while she was asleep so hearing this now came as a slight surprise to him. It would have to be something that was extremely important to her in order to begin again, something that needed attention whether it be from him or someone else. "So what's changed?"

"In my dreams my family is alive. They seem so happy to be together, as if nothing had ever happened. Even my father is there and he died when I was six. It makes me realize everything that I've lost and I know that it is something I can't get back. In these dreams, I try to join them and it's like I'm not even there. They refuse to acknowledge me at all, as if I don't exist." She sighed heavily, her chest tightening painfully. Why was it so hard to tell him about this? "It feels... like I no longer belong. Not there, not here. I wonder what the point is." She looked up at him, her eyes burning with a fierce light. She needed him to tell her she was needed, that someone wanted her. That she was more than just a reincarnated priestess with a destructive artifact to guard. "Why am I here Hiei? Is it just for the jewel or is there another reason? Some days I wish I could just give up. Pretty pathetic of me huh?"

Hiei stared at her for several long moments, knowing that there was something she wanted to say but was refraining from mentioning it. She was looking for validation of her existence but what could he tell her that she didn't already know? He had a hard enough time reasoning away his own existence, only knowing that he had the will to survive regardless of not knowing the reasons why. Her expression hadn't wavered as she waited for his answer, for a moment he was at a loss as for what to say. He couldn't tell her she was pathetic for her thoughts, not when his own were so very similar at times. "All humans have a desire to belong and your families passing has removed something that is essential to you. It is to be expected that you would feel this way." His hand came up and grasped her chin firmly, forcing her to look into his eyes and willing her to accept what he would say next. He didn't want to even think about how it would affect him if she took the cowards way out as he had attempted to do so many years before. The thought was completely unacceptable, if she were to seek death he would be certain to have Koenma bring her back and then she would not want to face his wrath when she returned. "Your family is not ready for you to join them yet, that is why they do not acknowledge you. You must find what you seek here, among the living."

Her hand came up and touched his wrist briefly before he pulled back. That bitter smile fell into place once more, she should have expected that. It was rare that he accepted physical contact unless he was the one to initiate it. This time would be no different. She turned to stare out the window again while she chose her words carefully. She knew he was worried she'd do something stupid like try to end her life, just by what he had said to her. She had thought about it, briefly before deciding it would be of no use. Her duty as Guardian to the jewel was not over yet, assuming she succeeded she doubted the Shikon would allow her to remain dead and if it did there was still Koenma to consider. Should she survive somehow she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the way the others would treat her afterwards. No, she wouldn't die. Not yet anyway, death would find her sooner or later but it wouldn't be under those circumstances. "You don't have to worry Hiei, I'm not going to slit my wrists or anything like that. I don't know what to do anymore though. You say find it here, but how? I don't have the energy to look anymore and I'm tired of being a burden to you and everyone else. If I knew there was someone out there that needed... no... wanted the same thing that I do it would be easier I think."

Hiei crossed his arms once again as he contemplated her words. If only she realized that they were much the same in their desires, the difference was he would not act on it. He couldn't bring himself to take that step and risk the friendship that they had built. Disappointment had become a permanent fixture in his life, as long as he kept things as they were then he would not have to face the eventual fact that all things fall apart. He didn't want to face the day that she would leave him like everyone else had. Be it through death or otherwise. If he didn't get attached, he couldn't be hurt. Unfortunately he knew that excuse was weak at best, he would hurt regardless when the time came. He just would not voice the affection he carried for her, not until that day came to pass. "I cannot tell you what course of action to take. Only you can decide that for yourself and you know I am not the best of choices to answer your questions. These desires you have are foreign to me, though I can recognize them I cannot empathize with you. For that you would need to speak to Kurama."

The hope that had been building within her died as his words washed over her. If there was one thing she was positive about Hiei it was that he would be straightforward. He pulled no punches when it came to telling people how he felt, even though she had yet to see him express affection for anyone. If he said that he felt nothing, she would have to believe it. There was no point in trying to believe otherwise, she couldn't keep deluding herself into believe there was something there when there wasn't. Another tear made its way down her cheek but she brushed it away, steeling herself to her crumbling emotions. She wouldn't cry, not now, not in front of him. He would ask questions that she couldn't answer and she didn't want to spend her last minutes with him fighting. Once she was certain she had a firm hold on her emotions she stood and took a step towards him.

He was surprised when she came closer but shock still wrapped itself around him as her arms encircled his waist, pulling him away from the wall. He didn't fight her though, waiting to see exactly why she was holding on to him as if her world had just fallen to pieces. Slowly he returned the embrace and held her as she rested her head on his chest. He allowed himself a moment to savor the experience, knowing that there weren't many instances where he would have the chance to do this again. "Kagome?"

Her arms tightened around him when he said her name, the one word holding several questions but none she could answer. She had to put an end to this before she completely broke down. Reluctantly she drew back from him, hesitating as she felt the slight resistance in his arms as she pulled away. '_No! I can't think like this any longer! He doesn't want me!'_ She pulled back a respectful distance, regretting that she had hugged him. It just made it all that harder to let her dreams go knowing how right it felt to be in his arms. She gave him a tired smile as she sat down on her bed. "It's getting late. Perhaps you should go, I've got errands to run tomorrow and need to get an early start."

Hiei looked at her suspiciously, they had spent many nights in each others company. Sometimes just talking, other times just enjoying the silence of the night. Tonight should have been no different. "You have never told me to leave before. Why now?" He took a step towards her even as he could see her walls going up. Whatever the problem was she wanted to keep it to herself. The thought bothered him greatly but he wasn't about to try forcing the answers out of her. He respected her too much for that.

Kagome grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was a poor substitute for the warmth that Hiei gave off when she touched him but it was the best she was going to get. "I didn't mean it like that Hiei. I'm just... I'm tired and I know you don't want to deal with my silly insecurities any longer. If you want to stay you can. I just figured you'd have something else you'd rather be doing, that's all." She watched him carefully, waiting to see if he was going to question her further but he didn't seeming to accept her explanation though he didn't look entirely convinced.

He was positive she was hiding something from him and he made the decision that he wasn't going to leave her alone, at least not tonight. He stared out the window watching the snow fall. Though the weather was inconsequential it gave him an excuse should anyone inquire about his presence there. "It is going to storm and I have nothing that requires my immediate attention. I will stay." He watched as she situated herself under the covers before turning and walking towards the bedroom door. Her voice stopped him as his hand touched it.

"Thank you Hiei.. For everything."

He nodded slightly, knowing she could still see him in the dim light. Whether she realized it or not, he'd do anything in his power to ensure her happiness much like Yukina. If being there to listen was all she needed, he would listen to her without judgment no matter how trivial it seemed at the time. She would figure out what she needed, one way or another.

As the door closed behind him Kagome closed her eyes tightly, allowing the tears to finally come. Turning over she pressed her face into the pillow allowing it to muffle her sobs. She couldn't stay here any longer, it hurt to much to even consider. Tomorrow she'd put her affairs in order and say her goodbyes before going through the well one final time. After that, she didn't know what she would do. Questions would surely be asked as to why she had returned. She had to wonder if she'd even be welcomed. The others had moved on, going on with their lives and even though it hurt to admit she was no longer a part of them. What would she do once she got there?

The villagers would accept her in their midst even with her distinct lack of training in her miko abilities, she was certain of that. Beyond that? She didn't know. Kaede could probably assist in training her and then one day she might be able to assume the role of village priestess. She wouldn't consider the life of a normal villager which would mean a husband and children. Having loved and lost twice she wasn't going to expose herself a third time. Briefly the thought of moving to Sango's village crossed her mind before she dismissed it. She would be useless there, they had no need for a miko and being there would be endangering her friends once more with the presence of the jewel. Their lives had been hard enough already, she wouldn't be the one to add more to it. She had made up her mind but she was no closer to the answers she needed than when she first started out.

Downstairs Hiei scowled as he looked up at the ceiling. He could hear her crying, muffled as it was and he didn't know what to do about it. For the third time he stood, intent on going up there and demanding she tell him what was wrong but as he reached the first stair he stopped. This went above and beyond not knowing where she stood with her life he was certain but she wouldn't let him in. He was surprised he had gotten as much out of her as he did before she closed off and now she didn't even want him there, having all but told him to leave the room. Was it because she didn't want him to see her cry, thinking he'd call her weak? The thought irritated him, he hadn't given her a reason to believe he'd react to her in such a fashion. The others, perhaps yes but he had always made it a point to watch what how he reacted to her. So was this outburst caused by him for some other reason? Once again he cursed himself, believing that somehow he had upset her with what he had said. He wasn't any good at emotional bullshit, she knew this and yet came to him anyway. Why couldn't he be as gifted with insight as Kurama was? It would have made things so much easier for the both of them.

Pulling himself away from the stairs yet again he went to the window and stared outside. True to what he had told her, the snow had begun to come down hard and it was almost as if it were reflecting the turbulent emotions running so rampant through the house. For a while he was able to lose himself in watching the harsh winds blowing outside, only realizing some time later that the sounds of her crying had stopped. Was she finally asleep? He sighed, knowing this was probably just one more night added to the list that she had cried herself to sleep and once more he felt useless. He stood and stretched, frowning as he noticed how the temperature in the house had fallen despite the heat being on. Even if the cold wouldn't affect him it would certainly affect her as the night wore on. The last thing they needed was for her to get sick on top of being depressed. He walked over to the thermostat, nudging the temperature up slightly before heading up the stairs.

He opened the door quietly, making sure not to wake her. The room was only slightly warmer than the downstairs was, if the temperature continued to fall she wouldn't remain asleep long. He walked over to the bed and gazed down at her, his hand brushing back the hair that covered her face. An occasional tear still escaped as she slept on, her thoughts continuing to trouble her. She seemed to realize he was there though, even subconsciously. She moved closer to him, her grip on the pillow tightening as if she were afraid to let it go.

He hesitated, indecision gripping him as he stared down at her. He hated the way she affected him, the scent of her tears causing an ache in his chest. Could he allow himself to get even closer to her than he already had? If he took that crucial step he somehow knew that things would never be the same between them. He would be risking everything, including the detachment that he had fought so hard for. As she shifted closer once again he sighed and made up his mind. Quietly he kicked off his boots before sitting down on the bed next to her. 'If I don't do this she'll freeze in the chill.' It was an excuse and he knew it but he still latched onto it as he made himself comfortable next to her. It didn't take long before she abandoned the pillow in favor of holding onto him instead. He'd give her this comfort and ignore the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. He shouldn't be there and he knew it but now that he had made the decision he had no intentions of moving. Not yet anyway, he'd be gone by morning and she'd never know he was there but for now he could enjoy being with her and pretend that this was more than an illusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Author's note: Hey what do you know, two chapters in two days. Perhaps my muses are finally beginning to want to work again. I guess we'll see. Special thanks to Takhisiss who gave me a hand with the dialog. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really helps motivate me to write more.

Chapter Four

Several times during the night Hiei awakened to Kagome's tears, undoubtedly when her nightmares began troubling her once more. He had no way of knowing that it was the decision that she had made that was tormenting her, all he knew was that for once his presence was not keeping her inner turmoil from surfacing. This bothered him greatly as once again he was rendered helpless by her human emotions and her infuriating desire to remain silent on what was plaguing her. All he could do was hold her closer and try to let her know that he was there even if he couldn't do anything. More than once he was tempted to wake her up but he knew that might not be the best of choices. How would he explain himself? Surely waking her from a bad dream didn't involve climbing in bed with her, much less the compromising position that they were in with their legs tangled. The last thing he needed was for her to become angry for the way he climbed into bed with her, the few times anything remotely resembling their position now came up she blushed profusely and moved away from him. No, this was one instance that he deemed it better for her to remain asleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hiei whispered as he looked down at her face, brushing the tears away. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was tears. In the past he would have killed anyone who made his sister cry, now Kagome had been added to that list. But in this instance there was no enemy to make pay for her pain, this was all in her heart and mind, something she had to learn to deal with on her own. Still, there had to be something, anything that he could do. His mind wandered to Kurama. The fox was the obvious choice for finding solutions to problems. If Kagome wouldn't open up to him, perhaps the kitsune would be able to breech her walls. If nothing else it was worth a shot and maybe, just maybe Kurama could do something for the girl. His mind wandered back to just after the dark tournament and the problems Yusuke had sleeping. His dreams had been plagued with Toguro coming back again and seeking revenge on everyone that Yusuke cared for. The fox had managed to help him through that, even though it took a strong tea to relax his nerves for the first few days while they worked through his problem. There was a chance Kurama could do the same for Kagome. Hiei closed his eyes again, deciding that was the first place he would go once he managed to extricate himself from Kagome's death grip.

Several hours later found Hiei trying to shove his head deeper under the blanket as the sun shown through the parted curtains announcing the arrival of a new day. Unfortunately there wasn't any escaping it and clarity came to him as he wearily opened his eyes. As he looked around he realized that he had stayed far longer than he had intended to in the first place. Cursing under his breath he began to move slowly, careful not to wake Kagome up. How she had managed to stay asleep with the accursed sun to begin with was a mystery to him but he wasn't about to question his good fortune. She whimpered slightly as he moved away from the bed, immediately missing the warmth that he had provided. He paused looking down at her, wanting nothing more than to climb back into the bed but he couldn't. 'I knew it wasn't permanent. I need to quit stalling and get to Kurama's, stop wishing for something that can never be.' Turning he made his way out of the bedroom and down to the living room where he snatched his cloak off the back of the couch before proceeding to the front door stopping only to put his boots on.

As he opened the door he came to realize two things. The first was that it had snowed far more than even he had anticipated and the second was that there was now a good portion of that snow inside the house, having fallen inside once it no longer had the door to rest against. He stared down at the white powder, wondering what had happened to the days when something like this would have happened and he would have shrugged his shoulders, leaving anyway. A third realization came to him then, the one that told him if he were to do such a thing the floor would be ruined and he would never hear the end of it. It was official, for some strange reason he had allowed himself to be domesticated. That particular thought did not sit well with him at all but it didn't stop him from moving further into the house and grabbing the broom, dust pan and some towels to mop up the water that was slowly pooling on the wooden floor.

Ten minutes later once again saw him at the front door with the floor now cleaned. He stopped with his hand on the door nob before he withdrew and made his way to a window. He'd be damned if he was going to get stuck wiping the floor down again and it would just be his luck that more snow would decide to curse his existence by making its way inside. Throwing the window open he climbed out, shutting it behind him. A strong gust of wind ruffled his hair as he began to make his way to Kurama's house. He was certain the fox would already be awake. Their schedules were much the same, including their sleeping habits except on mornings like this one. It was disconcerting that he had felt so comfortable laying next to her that he would oversleep like that. Normally it would concern him enough to ponder it further but it wasn't something he intended on happening again.

He was almost to Kurama's house when he felt the kitsune's ki moving towards him. He had to wonder at the avatar's sanity venturing out on a day like this, most would still be inside where it was warm. If he had much of a choice in the matter he would be inside as well. The cold might not affect him as badly as it would others but even he had to admit he still preferred to stay where the temperature was a bit warmer. Wanting to get this underway he set off again at a quicker pace intent on intercepting his partner. It wasn't long before he came into view, standing out impressively against the snow. He dropped down out of the tree onto the snow covered sidewalk and looked at Kurama who didn't seem to be terribly surprised to see him. "Kurama we need to talk."

"Well good morning to you too Hiei." Kurama arched an eyebrow at the look of impatience that crossed the hybrids face. "Alright, walk with me back to the house and we can discuss whatever is bothering you." He turned around knowing that Hiei would follow him, most likely wanting to get out of the snow. He looked at his house in the distance and sighed, it didn't look like he was going to get the reprieve he had been hoping for. He turned a hopeful look over to his partner. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me shovel snow would you?"

Hiei frowned with disgust at the very idea, this mornings dealing with the white powder still fresh in his mind. He didn't miss the way Kurama's face fell when he stared at him, looking incredulous that he would even ask him such a thing. "Hn, I've had my fill of clearing snow for the day." Briefly the idea of just melting the snow crossed his mind but on the off chance that someone was watching that would be extremely difficult to explain. No, the kitsune was on his own with this one. It just wasn't his problem to deal with.

Kurama nearly laughed at the tone in Hiei's voice, no doubt whatever had happened had put the apparition in a foul mood. He couldn't resist teasing Hiei, even just a bit "Clearing snow? You? Let me guess, you've been visiting Kagome today and she needed your help. Really Hiei, why don't you just move there? You're already helping out around the house and doing the chores." Kurama chuckled at the sour look on Hiei's face until a large amount of snow dropped onto his head from a low hanging tree branch. The look of satisfaction on Hiei's face and the faint trace of ki that had been used left no doubt in his mind that Hiei had done that on purpose. He shook his head, dislodging the snow from his hair, though it didn't do anything for helping to dry it out. Kurama cast a disapproving look over to the hybrid. "That really wasn't called for you know."

Hiei shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "Perhaps not but I feel better now. Suck it up Kurama, it's not like you're going to get sick you know or am I wrong? Maybe you're the one who has become domesticated, not me." He didn't bother looking at the kitsune, merely continuing to walk towards Kurama's house knowing that his partner was right behind him.

Kurama stood still for a moment watching the apparition walk away from him before he knelt down and scooped up some snow, packing it tightly into a snowball. Taking careful aim he hurled it at the back of Hiei's head, biting back a curse when the hybrid easily sidestepped it, not bothering to look back at him. It would seem his revenge would have to wait until Hiei wasn't expecting him to retaliate.

"You missed. Now if you're done, as I said before we need to talk and no it cannot wait." Hiei stopped long enough for Kurama to catch up to him before walking on, turning up the driveway to the house. Once inside he removed his boots and cloak once more as Kurama went to grab himself a towel for his hair. He waited on the couch, casually observing his surroundings. It was strange, at one time he had come close to calling this place home and now it felt as if he were just a guest passing through. Someone meant to exchange pleasantries and then leave at the earliest convenience. He hated to admit it, but the Shrine had now become his place of security.

Kurama came back down the stairs with a towel on his head, already in the process of drying it. His gaze fell to the apparition on his couch who had a look of apprehension and realization on his face, He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to set Hiei off into a mood like this. "So Hiei, would you like to tell me what is on your mind? I know you didn't come here just to dump snow on my head after all." If anything Kurama swore Hiei looked even more uncertain about things as he turned to stare out the window. When no answer was forthcoming he tried another tactic. "We can always talk later if you want. I thought you would probably be spending the day with Kagome anyway. The both of you could get out, I know there is a movie that she wanted to see that starts today."

Hiei sighed, if only things were so simple. If going to a movie would make her happy again he'd do it, even if he despised the masses of humans that would be there. For any other person he would have told them off for even suggesting he do such a thing. "Kagome's the problem. Something is wrong with her but she refuses to tell me what is wrong. The most I could get out of her last night was that her dreams have started coming back again. She is also feeling guilt over the loss of her family still and refuses to let it go." He turned to look at his partner, his frustration plain to see. "I'm of no help to her, she said she needs a reason to belong. You're better at this shit than I am Kurama, you talk to her."

Kurama stared at Hiei for several long moment, looking incredulous at what he had just said. Was his friend really being so blind that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. "Wait. Are you saying that she needs a reason to belong or did she actually say that she needed to feel like she belongs?" It had been plain to him and everyone else the affection Kagome had for his partner but Hiei had seemed to remain oblivious to it. Whether that was by choice or he just really didn't know he couldn't say, but everyone agreed that it needed to be the hybrid that realized it instead of having it pointed out to him. That was the sole reason they had remained quiet on the matter.

Hiei ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That's exactly what she said. She thinks her existence is pointless beyond that damned jewel, she said she wants it all to be over. If I didn't know better I'd say she's suicidal but she said she isn't and I couldn't sense any deceit from her. She wanted me of all demons to tell her what her purpose was. How the hell am I supposed to do that?" By now he was pacing the floor, unable to vent his aggravation any other way.

Kurama sighed, knowing that he was going to have to help the both of them out without pointing out the obvious. He couldn't say it directly but he would give his partner a much needed push in the right direction. Hopefully then he would be able to figure it out for himself. "Hiei, do you remember how you felt before all of us were together as a team?" He waited in silence while the hybrid pondered his answer to this unexpected question.

"Of course I do. I've known you what? Almost twenty years now? Twenty years does not make up for over a century of living alone." Hiei threw himself down on the couch, wondering exactly where Kurama was going with this line of questioning and just how it pertained to Kagome. He didn't like being reminded of that time, he had done his best to put most of it behind him.

Kurama nodded, knowing that Hiei was on the right track needing only slight guidance. "If you can remember that then I think you have a pretty good idea of how Kagome is feeling. She has just lost her entire family. It's not exactly the same as what you went through but if it's possible I'm thinking it's a bit worse in this case. She's always had that security and stability and now it's gone. Even though it's been over a year it's still a shock, she no longer has an anchoring point for when things become overwhelming. You missed it because you had never experienced it, she has and her life for all intents and purposes has been destroyed. Why do you think she latched onto us so tightly once she realized we weren't there because we wanted the jewel?"

Hiei turned a scowl on Kurama and clenched his fists. Anger began to rise in him with each word that came from the kitsune's mouth. By the time Kurama was finished speaking he was on his feet. "Dammit she does have an anchoring point! What the hell do you think I am?" He stopped suddenly as he realized what he had just said and sat back down heavily. He was silent for several long moments before he looked up at Kurama again, his expression one of pure shock. Kurama just continued to look at him calmly with a small smile on his face. He looked back out the window, his expression pensive. "Did I just really say that?"

Kurama walked over and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It would seem as if Hiei had finally figured things out, at least on his end. But it wouldn't make a difference if he didn't tell Kagome exactly what he considered their relationship to be. Before that happened though, Hiei had to figure out what his stand was with the girl in question though."Yes Hiei, you did just say that and you may think you are. But have you ever come out and told her that? Don't assume that she already knows it. Her mind doesn't work that way. She needs to know that you are always going to be there, that you won't just disappear when you tire of her. As much as I'd like to think that you wouldn't do that anyway, I think now is the time I need to ask this of you. What exactly are your intentions with her anyway?"

Hiei shrugged the hand off his shoulder and sat quietly for a few minutes while he considered the question. Did he want her happy? The answer to that was a resounding yes, he hated seeing her upset. She made him happy as well, just by being around. But was that enough to base a relationship off of? And more to the point, he didn't want to get involved if all she was wanting was someone to fill the hole created by her family. "I'm not looking for a fling if that's what you are concerned about Kurama. You should know me better than that. I think you're getting ahead of yourself though. Just because she is lonely does not mean she's looking at me as potential mate material." He scoffed at the very idea. Sure, they got along well but that didn't mean she wanted to take that step with him. She'd told him more than once she didn't know how Kurama had put up with him and kept all of his hair. Of course, it was said as a joke but there was no doubt there was some truth to that. He wasn't exactly an easy demon to get along with.

Kurama nodded slightly, what Hiei had said was true but he was apparently more adept at reading the girls feelings than the apparition was. "That is true but perhaps you need to ask her that yourself before jumping to conclusions. She might surprise you. But before you say anything Hiei I'd suggest you think about what exactly it is that you want. If you were to ask her what she desires and then decide that it's too much for you to deal with, you'll just be hurting her worse and none of us want that to happen."

Hiei nodded and stood up once again, knowing that he had a lot to think about. "You're right, if we start this there is no turning back. Still, I'd appreciate it if you'd talk to her. Make sure that you're right about what is wrong. She's still having trouble sleeping and I don't know how long it will be before I've made my decision." He waited until he got the assurance he needed that Kurama would see to her while he was gone. This wasn't something he was going to decide in a day. He was at a crossroads, something that would change both of their lives if they decided a relationship was what they both wanted. This was likely to take a while and he didn't want her alone during that time. There was no telling how much further she would sink in her depression.

"I'll watch over her while you're gone Hiei. Take as much time as you need, I don't need to tell you this isn't something to take lightly." Kurama walked his friend to the door and watched as he disappeared quickly, no doubt going to some place quiet where he could think. It would seem that this day was going to be even longer than before he realized as he stared at his driveway which was still blanketed with a thick layer of snow. He cast a glare over at the shovel, wishing he had chosen to live someplace warmer. Some place where snow was something you only heard about on the news in some far off place.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Author's note: Special thanks to Takhisiss who gave me a hand with the dialog. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really helps motivate me to write more.

Chapter Five

Kagome shivered beneath the blanket and pulled it tighter around her body. She didn't want to get up, trying to put off what was to come for as long as possible but slowly she realized that the longer she waited the harder it would be for her to do. She buried her head in the pillow, inhaling deeply. She stilled as she did so, wondering why it smelled so much like Hiei. There was no mistaking his scent for any others, even if someone else had been in the room. The question was why did her pillow smell so much like him? She rolled over, pulling it with her as she laid there thinking. She didn't remember him being anywhere near the bed but that didn't mean much. He came and went as he pleased, maybe he had sat on the bed for some reason. Shrugging she let go of it and stood up, preparing to get ready for the day. As she walked to the closet she extended her senses, trying to feel where exactly Hiei was. She wasn't certain if she could face him right now, not with what she was about to do. When she scanned the house and realized he wasn't there she felt a mixture of relief and regret.

She decided to forgo breakfast, her appetite was nearly nonexistent and she had the distinct feeling that if she attempted to eat it wouldn't stay down anyway. Sighing heavily she went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans and a long turtleneck shirt. It was cold here and that wasn't likely to change when she went through the well. Stepping into the bathroom she stripped off her clothing from the day before and turned the water on, filling the tub. This would be the last time she got the luxury of enjoying a bubble bath and she fully intended on enjoying it. She turned, looking in the mirror as she waited on her bath and sighed. She looked a mess and she knew it, the dark circles under her eyes were a testament to just how uneasy of a sleep she had. She had also lost weight though it wasn't something that anyone would notice with a casual glance. Perhaps that would be different if it were summer, for once she was thankful for the bulky clothes that came with the winter months.

Turning from the mirror she shut the water off before stepping into the hot water, sinking down into it. Her mind wandered as she soaked into the comforting heat, trying to decide what her plan of attack was for the day. It was likely that some of the guys would try to stop her so it would be to her advantage to have everything packed and ready to go when she returned. Otherwise it gave them time to arrive at the shrine and try and convince her not to go. She didn't want to make this any harder on any of them than it was, likely they wouldn't understand her reasoning for needing to go. All but one of them, most likely after their talk Hiei would see why she was doing it. Somehow she doubted that he would try to stop her.

As the water turned cooler she knew that it was time to get her plan underway. Climbing out of the tub she quickly dried off and dressed herself. Walking into the bedroom she knelt before her bed, reaching underneath it and pulled out two large suitcases. Throwing them on the bed she went to the closet and pulled out two smaller ones, setting those on the bed as well. She couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped, knowing that her entire life was about to be packed into four suitcases. The next hour was spent sorting through her dresser and closet, deciding just which clothes that she would take. She knew that eventually she'd be wearing clothing appropriate to that era but she wasn't leaving without a healthy supply of undergarments. They might not last forever but she'd take what she could get.

Once that was accomplished she moved them downstairs and set them by the front door before going into the laundry room. In the corner, sitting where it had been long forgotten was her yellow pack that had accompanied her so many times into the past. Her hand closed around the strap as she stared at it. It was still packed from the last trip to the past, she hadn't been able to bring herself to touch it since that day. Yusuke had been the one to bring it into the house for her, making sure to put it somewhere she wouldn't have to look at it. He'd even made the offer to throw it out but something had held her back. She hoisted it up over her shoulder, studiously ignoring the rust colored spots that were liberally strewn across the bright fabric. It was only her blood, something that had been spilled before and would likely be drawn again. She walked into the kitchen and proceeded to empty the bags contents on the table, throwing out the old packages of chips and ramen. Her gaze fell to a small stack of pictures that had been tucked so carefully away into it, drawings that Shippo had given her right before she left. His crayons were even there, something he had no doubt missed while she had been gone. She'd have to remember to pick more of them up for him when she went out.

Restocking it with food was quickly accomplished and the last thing to go in was her bathing supplies. Zipping the bag closed she carried it to the door as well, setting it on the floor next to the suitcases. Boyu been watching her silently as cats are prone to do, seeing that there was something amiss. When she walked past him and came back carrying the pet carrier he made a run for the couch, hoping to escape whatever horror was to befall him. Normally when he was placed in that accursed contraption he ended up at the vets being poked and prodded, not something he had any desire to experience on that day.

Kagome sighed, knowing that the cat had good reason to be afraid of the carrier. Still it couldn't be helped. She knelt down in front of the couch and looked underneath it to find the cat scrunched up against the wall. "It's okay Boyu, we're just going to see Kazuma. You like him remember?" The look on the cat's face plainly said that he remained unconvinced but he didn't fight her too hard when she pulled him away from the wall. It was a bit of a struggle to get him in the carrier but even that was accomplished with minimal fuss. Securing the door closed she set it on the couch as she went to retrieve her jacket. There was no point in freezing, it would only complicate getting everything done that she wanted to accomplish.

Ten minutes later found her walking down the street, Boyu in hand and protesting the cold he was being subjected to. Unfortunately for her she was struck with the same fate that Hiei had earlier that morning with the snow making it's way inside. Truly it seemed that fate was against anyone leaving the shrine on that particular day for she had been reduced to mopping up the wet floor much the same way as the apparition had. Cursing the gods who were making things difficult for her she walked on, hoping that nothing else would go wrong this morning. She continued walking, turning up the street that would lead to Kazuma's house. Belatedly she wondered if perhaps she should have called first to see if he was even home. With the way Hiei had disappeared there was a possibility the guys had gotten together for some sort of mission or something. She sighed, knowing if that was the case things might have to be postponed unless Shizuru was there.

She stopped in front of their house, trudging up the driveway which was surprisingly free of snow. Somehow she doubted that Shizuru was the one to have done it, not when she could get Kazuma to take care of things like that. Of course he would have complained the entire time about the injustice of his sister forcing him to do things but he would have done it regardless. A giggle escaped from her despite the seriousness of the situation as she pictured Shizuru pushing him out the door and then tossing a shovel out after him. Taking a minute to get the image out of her head she then knocked on the door and waited. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard someone moving around inside. The door opened only to reveal that it was indeed Shizuru who was there.

Shizuru looked at Kagome, taking in her stressed appearance. She didn't fail to miss the fact that she had her cat with her and her eyes softened, having an idea of why the girl was here. "Hey Kagome. Hurry up and get inside before you freeze to death." She moved out of the way letting the girl past and into the house. "I'll take him and put him in Kazuma's room while you get warm." Not waiting for Kagome to say anything she walked up the stairs. Her brother had told her that he had agreed to take Kagome's cat if she couldn't keep him for any reason. She didn't exactly object to the idea but she wasn't sure she was going to be happy with what brought the girl here.

She set him in the bedroom, knowing that he would be fine in the carrier until her brother showed back up. Then he could deal with getting Boyu settled in. Already the cat seemed much happier now that they were out of the cold and looked to be settling in for a nap. As she went back downstairs she looked at the girl perched uncomfortably on her couch. She'd been worried about the girl but her work schedule didn't allow her the time to go see her that often. Instead she trusted her brother and his friends to keep an eye on Kagome where she couldn't. It would seem though that something was wrong, something that they had missed. Her voice broke the silence, startling the girl in question who nearly jumped out of her skin. "You're leaving aren't you?"

Kagome was startled that it would be so obvious to the woman but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Shizuru was always perceptive, picking up on the smallest of details. She wasn't prepared for the question though, even though she knew the questions would come regardless. "I am. I won't be able to stay long, I still have so much to do. I take it Kazuma isn't home."

Shizuru took out a cigarette and lit it as she watched the girl, wondering what the hell had happened to prompt something like this. "No he's not, he took off once he was done with the driveway. He didn't even do the sidewalks like I told him. He'll be back though, now what's going on? I know you aren't dropping Boyu off for a vacation. Spill it." She leaned against the wall, seeing the look of guilt that crossed the girl's face. She knew she was right in her assumption, this was meant to be permanent. She couldn't help but wonder if Hiei knew and if so, why he wasn't doing something about it.

Kagome tried to school her expression into something neutral, knowing that if she let anything show through Shizuru would notice it and pounce like a cat on a mouse. If nothing else, the elder Kuwabara was persistence and wouldn't let things go until she had all the answers she wanted. "It's just time Shizuru. I knew I wouldn't stay here permanently, I was going to go back sometime. Well, that time is now and I want to make sure I have everything taken care of before I go. Kazuma said he'd keep Boyu, I was hoping he'd be here though. I don't suppose you know where he went?"

Shizuru shook her head, knowing there was a lot being left unsaid. "You're a terrible liar Kagome, this isn't something that 'just' happened and don't hand me the 'it's time' crap. I want to know what happened. Look, I'm not going to stop you from going. I doubt I'd be able to if I tried but if you're going to be asking for our help then I want to know what made you decide this." Her words were harsh but she knew that it would get through to her before dancing around the subject would. Subtlety was for people like Kurama, ones with the patience for that sort of tactic. She'd always been blunt and it got her what she wanted.

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably under the woman's scrutiny. "You're right, this has been a long time coming. I just can't live here anymore. Please don't push for answers, I really can't talk about it." She looked down at her hands while she waited, somehow knowing that this wouldn't be the end of the conversation.

Shizuru looked at her for several long moments, trying to decide just how far she wanted to push this. Already Kagome was on edge, obviously not wanting to talk about it any further. "Okay, if you aren't ready to answer questions I'll accept that for an answer for now. But it's only fair that you give me an idea of where exactly it is that you're going and how long you plan to be gone." She had an idea, well aware of Kagome's trips to the past. If that was where she was going then Hiei was going to have a fit, if he didn't know already. She was willing to bet that he didn't though, otherwise she was certain that Kagome wouldn't be sitting on her couch at this very instant.

Kagome gave a slight smile in relief that she wasn't going to be pressed for answers. Not many at any rate. "I can't say how long I'll be gone Shizuru. I have to be honest, I probably won't be coming back, not unless I can't find what I'm looking for. I'm going back to the past. I feel more... at home there." She knew Shizuru was not happy with her answer as soon as she said it, the look of the woman's face was less than comforting.

Shizuru was now positive that Hiei didn't know what Kagome was about to do and for that matter she was sure none of the others knew either. She was going to have to be very careful if she asked anything further, she didn't want Kagome to come out and tell her not to mention it to anyone. "If you want us to keep Boyu for that long Kagome, I will expect a visit every now and then just so we know you are okay."

Kagome smiled then, once she was in the past it was unlikely that she would return but Shizuru didn't have to know that. "Okay Shizuru I'll do my best. Thank you for taking care him for me. I have to go, when you see Kazuma please tell him I said thank you and.. tell him goodbye for me." She stood from the couch and began walking towards the door.

After her goodbyes were said she was once more walking down the street. This time she was headed to Yusuke's house, perhaps Kuwabara would be there as well. She had no idea what she would say to him, likely he wouldn't understand her reasons for wanting to go. He'd even probably go so far as to call her stupid, wanting to run from her problems. She shook her head, knowing that he would be right if he said such a thing but that wasn't going to stop her from leaving. Let him yell at her, call her stupid for what she wasn't doing. It wouldn't change things.

Shizuru watched her go, seeing the direction that the girl was headed. She went back inside and grabbed her phone before sitting down on the couch. Kagome hadn't specifically forbid her from saying anything, not that it would have made any difference. Even if a promise had been made if it was for the better for silence to be broken then she'd do it and deal with the consequences later. There were several places that Kazuma could have gone but the first and foremost in her mind was Yusuke's. Since that was also the direction that Kagome had been heading they would have a decent chance of changing her mind about what it is she had planned. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up but as it continued to ring she began cursing. Hanging up she dialed a different number, this time to his cell phone but again there was no answer.

Knowing that they could be anywhere in the city she opted for calling Kurama. There was a slight chance they could be over at his house and if they weren't then perhaps he knew where Hiei was. If anyone could talk some sense into the girl it would be him. Quickly she dialed his number and waited. On the third ring he picked up and relief flooded through her. At least one thing was going right for her today. "Thank god you're home Kurama. We've got a problem."

Kurama blinked as he took in the irritated voice of Kuwabara's sister. It was rare that she called him and for her to say something like that, it instantly aroused his curiosity. "What problem would that be Shizuru?"

Based on the fact that Kurama sounded like he hadn't the slightest clue of what she was talking about she was almost certain that Kagome hadn't talked to him yet. She could almost feel sorry for the red head, having it dumped on him like this since it would be up to him to fix it. If it could be fixed. "Kurama are you aware that Kagome is planning to go back to the past and it doesn't sound like she intends to come back." Shizuru took a deep breath as there was silence on the other end of the phone which she could only take as she had shocked the kitsune. "Kurama you have to do something! You or Hiei, I can't get a hold of my brother and Yusuke seems to be missing as well!"

His grip on the phone tightened and he could feel the beginnings of a headache starting to form. This was not good, not good at all. "Are you sure Shizuru? We know the well didn't close but that doesn't mean she's just going to disappear. She might be going for a visit." He didn't want to admit it but that sounded lame even to him. Shizuru wasn't prone to over reacting like this, there had to be a reason. The memory of his conversation with Hiei that morning came to him, it would seem things were more serious than the apparition had let on.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm not an idiot Kurama. " Shizuru stalked into the kitchen grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator before taking out an empty glass. "Kurama listen to me. Kagome is in trouble, I don't know what the hell happened to her but the girl's lost it. She wouldn't let me ask any questions but she was determined that her leaving was the right thing to do. She even dropped off her cat for crying out loud and you know damned well that she wouldn't drop the hairball off if she was planning on coming back."

Any hopes he had of Shizuru being wrong about this went out the window. Kagome loved that cat and for her to part with him like that could only mean she had no intentions of coming back. He could just imagine Hiei's reaction if he came back only to find that the girl was gone. He didn't want to see his partner hurt like that, there would be no telling how he would take being left like that, even if Kagome had no idea of his feelings for her. "You're right Shizuru, she wouldn't. Look, I'll do what I can but it's not going to be easy. The only one likely to make a difference right now is Hiei and he's gone off to do some thinking. I don't know if I'll be able to find him but I'll try. As far as where your brother and Yusuke are, I would imagine they are at Genkai's. It's been a while since Kuwabara has seen Yukina and Yusuke would want to visit Genkai anyway. See if you can get them to come back and do what you can to stop her from leaving."

"Fine, I'll call over there and then see if I can catch up to her. I don't know what good I can do though, unless I sit on her. You know how stubborn she is when she sets her mind to something. Just try and hurry Kurama." Shizuru was already up and grabbing a jacket as Kurama was saying goodbye. Once he had hung up she dialed the number to Genkai's getting the old woman on the phone. She was as brief as possible, telling her to tell the guys to get their asses over to the Shrine and if they saw Kagome not to let her leave until Kurama showed up with Hiei. The old woman didn't ask many questions after she heard that Kagome was leaving, instead Shizuru could hear the shouts of Dimwit in the background. No doubt to get the man's attention from whatever it was he was doing. Hanging up the phone she ran out the door in the direction Kagome had walked off in, cursing her brother once more for leaving the sidewalks covered in snow.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair as he hung up the phone. Now he had the added problems of finding Hiei, a daunting prospect to say the least. There was no telling exactly where the hybrid was and if he desired solitude there was every possibility that he didn't want to be found. The Makai was an unlikely prospect. Hiei wanted to think and he wouldn't get the quiet he needed there, instead he'd be fighting most of the time. At least that narrowed his search down slightly. His choices left were somewhere in the forest surrounding the city. With a vague destination in mind he set off on his next mission: find the elusive fire apparition.

Kagome sighed as she walked away from Yusuke's house, the door having gone unanswered. She was suddenly feeling very tired again. So far she'd missed two of the people she needed to see. That left Kurama, and likely Hiei if he was there. This would be the hardest, saying goodbye to the demon who held her heart, she almost hoped he wasn't there. She didn't want to break down yet, there would be time enough for that later. As she made her way up to his house she got the distinct feeling he wasn't home either. There wasn't any sign of his youki or Hiei's, only the fading remnants that said they had left long ago. She was saddened by this, it hurt knowing they were going about their lives when she was still stuck in her past. But now she was moving forward in a manner of speaking, likely they would continue on long after she was gone._ 'Probably even forgetting about me after a while.'_ She couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about that, there was no doubt in her mind she would remember each of them for the rest of her life.

With a heavy heart she turned from the Kitsune's home and began to make her way back to the shrine. By now she was more than ready to get warm, her lips had long ago taken on a bluish tinge with the cold. She was being selfish she knew but at the moment she felt a bit justified. Later she'd feel guilty for her uncharitable thoughts, but for now she wallowed in it, using it to push forward in what she felt she needed to do. Her mind fogged over as she continued walking, never noticing the people she walked past. Instincts guided her back to the shrine and she was pulled from her thoughts only when her foot hit the first of the stairs that would take her home.

If there was one thing she wouldn't miss she decided, it was going to be those stairs she thought as she continued to climb. Never before had she seen a purpose to having so many of them, except perhaps for keeping people in shape. Assuming they wanted to deal with climbing them in the first place. Reaching the top she breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that part of her walk was over. She made her way to the house, wondering if she should perhaps leave a letter for Hiei. If nothing else he deserved some sort of goodbye, instead of hearing it second hand from one of his friends.

Going to a draw and pulling out some stationary she sat down to write. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to him but as she once more blanked her mind the words seemed to flow onto the paper.

_Hiei,_

_I'm sorry that you weren't here so I could tell you goodbye in person. I want you to know that I have valued our friendship and I have never wanted to hurt you. I know you said to speak to Kurama but I feel this is something I need to do on my own. I've been a burden to you and the others for far too long, it's time I took some control of my life and this is the only way I know how to do it. I need to go back in time, perhaps I can find where I belong there. Know that I will never forget you and you will always hold a special place in my heart. Perhaps one day we will meet again, if so, I look forward to that day. _

_Best wishes Hiei, I will never forget you._

_Kagome_

As she stared down at the words she couldn't think of anything else to say without an outright declaration of her love for him. Unfortunately she doubted that was something that he would appreciate hearing. As it was she could picture his reaction to the letter, probably scoffing at the idea that her leaving could hurt him. She left the letter on the table, knowing that someone would find it later and make sure that it got back to him.

It was time and she knew that it couldn't be put off any longer. She took a last look through the house, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything important. Her eyes fell on a picture that she hadn't packed, one of her and Hiei together that Kurama had taken when neither of them were paying attention to him. Both of them had looked utterly content, sitting there next to each other. It was the only picture she had of him. Making up her mind she pulled it off the shelf and packed it in her yellow bag. It would be the one thing that she took besides her memories to remind her of him. Grabbing her bags she carried them into the well house, dropping them down to the bottom. She pulled herself up onto the edge, knowing this would be the last time she felt the well's magic and pushed herself off, falling into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Author's note: Special thanks to Takhisiss who gave me a hand with the dialog. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really helps motivate me to write more.

Kurama made his way through the dense foliage, trying desperately to find even the slightest trace of Hiei. He swore that either he was masking his ki or he wasn't even in this particular area of the forest. "Dammit Hiei where are you?" The kitsune continued his trek through the forest, extending his senses as far as he could yet still coming up with nothing. Snow began to fall once more causing a string of curses to fall from his lips in an old Makai dialect that was long thought to have vanished. It was slow going and the snow made it even more difficult. Knowing time was of the essence he did the one thing he knew of that would allow him to move easier, he changed into his kitsune form.

With a yip he took off, this lighter form not falling through the thin crust of the snow. He blended into the white landscape easily, on the off chance that someone spotted him they wouldn't be able to get a good view. He snorted at the thought of being seen, no one would believe what they saw to begin with. Five tailed foxes weren't exactly a common occurance in the Ningenkai's landscape.

He raised his nose into the wind, scenting it carefully. His eyes widened as he caught the faintest traces of Hiei's scent, unfortunately it was a few hours old and he was moving through the trees. Not exactly an easy trail to follow. Fortunately though he had one more weapon at his disposal. He wrapped his energy around the tree, questioning it as to the apparitions whereabouts. 'I seek the shadow full of fire. Have you knowledge of where he settled?' Whispers met his questions as the tree conversed with its neighbors, trying to gain the knowledge the ancient kitsune desired.

Kurama waited patiently for the answer to come back, though he knew that it might take a while. Hiei was fast and could easily cover miles of terrain in mere minutes. The answer came back sooner than he expected as the tree whispered its secrets to him. 'Thank you my friend.' Kurama gave it one last caress of his energy, ensuring the trees survival through the winter before he began to run again. He was thankful that the location he had been provided with wasn't that far away. He knew he was getting closer as Hiei's scent became stronger. He could even feel the unique feel of the hybrid's ki though it was muted. He was leaving just enough to be exposed in case he was needed, no doubt if something happened to Kagome.

As he slid to a stop at the base of a tree he was happy to see his partner looking down at him curiously. He snorted at the look he was receiving, it was almost as if Hiei hadn't seen a kitsune in animal form before. The wind swirled around him, kicking up the snow as once more he shifted into his human form. Once the transformation was complete he fixed the hybrid with a serious look. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome was so unstable?"

Hiei scowled down at him, not appreciating the tone of Kurama's voice or what he had said to begin with. His eyes glowed in the shadows of the tree he sat in, his voice colder than the ice that surrounded them. "Tell me exactly what you are talking about Kurama. What do you mean by so unstable? I told you she was upset, what has she gone and done now?" Worry gripped him though he didn't show it, he knew she was depressed. Had she hurt herself somehow in the short time that he had been gone?

Kurama lept up onto the branch next to him, not wanting to stand in the snow any longer than necessary. Already he was feeling the affects of the cold and wishing he could just change back into his kitsune form. At least then he had a thick coat that would protect him from the elements. "I just got a call from Shizuru. Kagome dropped Boyu off there for Kuwabara to take care of. She said she is going back into the past Hiei. You know as well as I do if she dropped the cat off then she isn't planning to return."

Hiei's eyes widened as he stared at his partner. Why in the hell would she even consider leaving? When she said she needed to feel like she belonged couldn't she tell that everyone in their group considered her family in some form or another? There was nothing for her in the past, she had said as much before since her friends had gone on with their lives. He didn't want to believe it, she couldn't be leaving. Not now. His hand shot out and grabbed the front of Kurama's jacket. "Are you certain? If this is some plan you concocted to force my decision I am not amused."

Kurama didn't move away from that impassive glare, he didn't even bother to pull his jacket free from the hybrid's hold. "I'm serious Hiei, Shizuru went after her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at Genkai's. I don't know if any of them will get there in time to stop her and I've spent too much time looking for you. You are the only one who can stop her from leaving, unless you don't care. Make your choice Hiei, if we're going to stop her we have to leave now." He waited for Hiei to make his decision, which didn't take long. He blinked, clearly startled as the apparition abruptly let him go and leapt away heading in the direction of the shrine. Knowing he had to move quickly or be left behind he once more changed forms before taking off after the demon who was getting further and further away.

The scenery flew past him as he ran, pushing himself to his limits. Even as he raced time his mind wandered back to their conversation the day before. The looks she gave him, the words she had said. Was she looking for him to be the one to give her the reason to continue on? He sprung off of one particularly thick branch, propelling himself forward. Now he cursed the entire idea of going so far into the forest. All he had wanted at the time was to be as far away from the city as possible and now it was working against him. He cast a quick glance behind him, checking Kurama's position. He snorted, any other time this would be amusing to him as he realized just how far behind the kitsune was.

It was no matter, the fox would either keep up or be left behind. It wasn't like his destination was a secret. Shadows began to lengthen as the day advanced and he knew he was running out of time. He could see the cities skyscrapers dotting the horizon now. Ripping off the ward covering the jagan he let it drift to the ground forgotten. The eye opened, searching for any trace of the girl's energy. Perhaps fate would smile on him after all and he'd find her a good distance from the well that would steal her away from him. It was not to be however. He picked up Yusuke's large aura moving at a rapid pace towards the shrine, Kuwabara not far behind him. He could feel the girl in question at the Shrine, so far still within his reach.

His body ached with the strain of keeping up such a furious pace but he wasn't about to give up. This would end one of two ways, with him stopping her from leaving or by just missing her. Of that he had no doubts now. He was now within the city and close enough that he could feel the sadness radiating from the Goshinboku, apparently it knew of her intentions as well. He hit the top step just moments before Yusuke sprinted up the stairs behind him. He could feel her now, so very close but still out of reach. She was within the well house and he somehow knew that he wouldn't be able reach her in time. "Kagome no!" His voice echoed across the empty grounds, straining to reach her and stop this foolishness.

He stopped suddenly, uncaring of the way that Yusuke had to throw himself to the side to avoid running him over. The well's magic washed over the both of them and it was then that he knew she was gone. "Kagome..." His heart that he had hidden so long ago twisted painfully in his chest as the realization that he had lost her blanketed him. His blindness to her feelings and the hesitation to act on his own had cost him dearly this time. Kurama came up quietly behind him, stopping only to check and make sure he was okay before he continued on into the well house. Throwing the door open he stepped inside and went down the stairs. The smell of magic and Kagome's scent was prominent in the air. There was no mistaking that she was gone.

Kuwabara was the last to arrive and took in the scene before him somberly. "She's gone isn't she?" He didn't want to believe it. "Dammit what the hell happened? I know at the very least you could have gotten here in time Shorty!" Kuwabara was furious that none of them had seen this coming and lashed out at the one who had grown closest to her. His head snapped to the side as Hiei's first connected with his jaw. He rubbed the sore spot gingerly as he glared down at the one who struck him. "I should have known you'd throw a cheap shot. What's the matter Hiei? Truth hurt? You should have stopped her! I thought you cared but I guess I was wrong." He took a step forward, ready to retaliate against the hybrid when Yusuke grabbed him from behind and Kurama had come back out of the well to make sure Hiei didn't attack him for what he said.

Yusuke made sure to keep a good grip on his friend, even he could see how this was hurting Hiei and it wouldn't do to provoke him unnecessarily. " Leave it alone Kuwabara, I'm sure he got here as soon as he could. Let's go inside, maybe we are all overreacting and she's planning on coming back sometime soon alright?" Seeing that his friend stopped struggling he let him go, though he kept a wary eye on Hiei who still looked ready to take his anger out on anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

Shrugging off the hand that was keeping him from beating the crap out of his team mate, Hiei turned and walked over to the front door. He opened it, noting how it wasn't locked. Either she meant to return or knew that he would come back and wanted to leave him a way to get in. It would be just like her, for the longest time she objected to him sleeping outside. He couldn't help the slightest smile that crossed his face when he remembered the one time she climbed up into his tree stating if he was sleeping outside then she would as well. That was the first night he had actually gone in and stayed the entire night. It had become something of a habit after that, not wanting her to possibly fall and break her neck.

Bypassing the rest of the house, he went directly to her bedroom. It was empty, just as he had known it would be. The suitcases were gone as well as most of her clothing. He sighed heavily and sat down on her bed, his gaze going over to her nightstand. Lying there innocently was her diary, something that he knew she held dear to her. She would never leave it behind accidentally, the only thing he could think of was that she wanted it to be found. Perhaps so they would understand exactly what drove her to leave. Still, he wasn't ready to look at it just yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why she had gone, if he was indeed the cause.

Downstairs Yusuke had already looked in the laundry room and noticed her old pack was gone. Sighing heavily he went into the kitchen, his eyes falling on the single piece of paper laying on the table top. Picking it up he slowly read it, his eyes widening as he did so. It wasn't a blatant declaration of love but even he could read between the lines, seeing what it was she had wanted to say. He ignored the questioning look Kuwabara was giving him, choosing instead to reread what she had written. It was a slim chance, but there was a possibility she would return. If she did, it would be because of Hiei. "She'll be back, she has to be. She wouldn't leave him like this. Not for good."

"What the hell are you talking about now Urameshi?" Kuwabara grabbed the letter out of his friends hand and read it for himself. "You really think she'll be back?" Kuwabara was skeptical, a lot would depend on what it was Hiei said to her he was certain. He pulled out a chair and sat down in it heavily. There was nothing they could do about it now, not unless Koenma knew a special way to get the well to open for them. "Hey Shrimp get your ass down here, she left something for you!"

Kurama came into the room moments before Hiei did, taking the paper from Kuwabara. Hiei was getting just a bit irritated at their antics. If she left something for him as Kuwabara had said then he should have been the next to read it. Instead it was getting passed around and crumpled which was fraying his nerves even more. "Give me that dammit!" He snatched the paper out of Kurama's hand while he glared at all of them. Seeing Kuwabara about to yell at him again he disappeared into the living room to read his letter in silence.

He smoothed the paper out carefully before reading it, His eyes lingered on the part where she said he held a special place in her heart. It would seem his feelings were returned but why wouldn't she say something? All this time he had held himself back, thinking he wasn't good enough for her. That she wouldn't want someone like him for good reason. But she cared anyway, despite what he had thought. Anger flared through him briefly, if she cared so much then how could she just leave him behind like that? He crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it across the room. He knew that the others were watching him from the doorway but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurama walked in and sat next to him, giving a look to the other two that plainly told them to make themselves scarce for a few minutes. Once he was certain they were gone he turned to his partner. "I can understand why you are angry Hiei but look at it from her point of view. Did you give her a reason to stay? I think that your conversation last night could have easily been her looking for some sort of sign from you that her feelings were returned."

Hiei sighed, knowing that Kurama had a point. He couldn't hold onto his anger at her for leaving, but he couldn't let go of the ache that she had left behind. He stared up at the mantel above the fireplace. All the pictures were there, except one. It made him feel a bit better, knowing that she took something of him with her. "No. I told her to talk to you, that I couldn't help her with her human emotions. How was I to know that she was looking for more? From me no less."

The kitsune was silent for a moment. It would depend on her then, if she found that things were just as lonely on the other side. He had his doubts that they could find a way to the other side of the well and even if they did, he didn't know that he would be able to convince her to return. "What will you do then?"

Hiei seemed to sink further into the couch upon hearing the question. What could he do about it now. The well would not open for him and Kagome wasn't likely to come back. The only thing he could do was wait and hope. "I'll remain here until she returns. That's all I can do. Still, Koenma needs to know what has happened. I doubt he will be happy to know that the jewel is back in the past once again." That if nothing else, might prompt Koenma to step in and find a way to bring her back. After that he would have to find a way to keep her from facing Koenma's wrath.

"If you wouldn't mind a bit of advice Hiei. Hold off on talking to Koenma just yet and give her a chance to come back on her own. If Koenma were to find out what happened, there is no telling what he would deem an appropriate punishment. Especially considering she meant this to be permanent. He was willing to overlook the possibility of short visits but anything longer was unacceptable." Kurama didn't want this to get any more out of hand than it already had. Kagome was looking at the possibility of being confined to the Reikai after this if Koenma got a hold of her. He couldn't exactly take the jewel so that would be his only option if he felt it was necessary.

Hiei nodded, knowing that it was sound advice. The demigod would not hear it from him, at least not yet. If she stayed hidden then they might not have a choice, just as they couldn't lie to Koenma should he ask them outright where she was. "Make sure the two idiots know not to say anything about it. Not a word to Botan either, she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret." He watched as Kurama stood and walked into the kitchen, no doubt to speak with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama saw that the two men were still in the kitchen and had expressions on their faces that said they were well aware of what was said. "So you know then? I want to make this very clear. No one is to know that Kagome is gone. Not Koenma, not Botan." He gave Yusuke a hard look meant to emphasize his point. "Keiko is not to know either. Kuwabara, you talk to Shizuru and make sure she knows what is going on. It won't do anyone any good if Kagome comes back only to be locked away."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Author's Note: No this has not been beta'd, that will happen once the story is finished and it undergoes final revision. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter Seven

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well for the longest time, staring at the floor which was littered with the old bones of demons. She didn't feel like moving, really she didn't feel like anything at all. For the moment she was content to just rest there, praying for it all to be over. Hiei's words washed over her, again and again. _'Kagome no!' _But she believed them to be nothing more than her imagination. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Hiei would ever call out to her like that, with that amount of pain in his voice. Wishful thinking perhaps? She shoved that thought away roughly. No, as much as she wanted him to care for her like that she didn't want to think she was capable of hurting him that much. And if by chance it hadn't been her imagination? Then it was for the better this way, she'd already hurt him once and she couldn't stand the thought of hurting him again.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up into the eyes of one of her best friends. As they stared at each other Kagome tried to smile up at him, knowing that he would be worried. "Hey Inuyasha." With great reluctance she stood up and gathered up what bags she could, handing those she wouldn't be able to carry up to the hanyou. For the moment she ignored the questioning look on his face, it would all come out soon enough. She wondered what his reaction would be to hearing she was there to stay. She climbed over the edge, taking the hand that was offered to her.

Worried wouldn't begin to describe how he was feeling at the moment but he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Kagome looked ready to cry at any moment and if there was one thing he wasn't good at dealing with it was a woman in tears. Give him a rampaging demon any day, at least then he'd know what to do."Kagome?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft, trying to get her to open up to him without breaking down.

She looked up at him, knowing what it was he wanted to know. Periodically through the year he had come back to check on her, making sure that she was okay and her new friends were watching over her where he couldn't. He had learned of who they were as well as who they worked for which didn't exactly please him but there was naught he could do about it. He had already been told in no uncertain terms that he wasn't to remain in her time, truthfully if it were up to Koenma he wouldn't be allowed to visit at all. It had taken some persuasion on Kagome's part talking to her new friends but they grudgingly allowed his visits without reporting it to the demigod. For that he was thankful, he didn't give a damn about the rules but he liked the idea of Kagome being taken away from him permanently even less. "I'm home Inuyasha... If you'll have me."

Shock filled his eyes at her statement. There was no way she had approval to remain in the past, the demigod was probably choking on that pacifier as they stood there looking at each other. "Of course you're welcome here Kagome. What the hell happened?"

Kagome sat down on the ground and plucked at a blade of grass. "It just wasn't working out there and I felt it was time for a change." She held back from saying more, if she told him that she had given her heart yet again and had it broken she had no doubts that he'd jump through the well intent on beating the shit out of one fire apparition. That was something she desperately wanted to avoid. Hiei wouldn't stand for it and someone would end up getting hurt if not killed.

Inuyasha stood there looking down at her with his arms crossed, knowing she was leaving something out. What could she possibly mean by 'It just wasn't working out?' He wasn't blind, he had seen the looks of affection that passed between her and the runt. While he felt she could do far better than Hiei he also knew that there were few out there that were stronger than the apparition. It had been difficult to reconcile but eventually he had come to accept that Hiei wouldn't hurt her, not intentionally. "There's more to it than that Kagome. Tell me what happened."

Kagome sighed heavily, she had known this was coming. She just hadn't known it would happen so quickly, she hoped at the least she'd get a few minutes to think, to breathe, to adjust to this major change in her life. Unfortunately, she mused, life just enjoyed playing with her far to much to grant her such a simple request. "Fine Inuyasha but first let's get back to the village." She stood up and grabbed part of the bags while Inuyasha grabbed the others even though he looked far from amused. "You've also got to promise me something."

Inuyasha looked over at her suspiciously before carefully drawing out his response. "And just what is it you're wanting my word on?" He was extremely reluctant to promise her anything at this point, knowing that if he gave her his word he wouldn't be able to go back on it. His honor wouldn't allow it. If that spiky haired bastard had been the one to cause this he wanted free reign to go over there and pound some sense into his pointy little head.

Kagome readjusted her pack, thankful that it wasn't an extremely long distance to the village. It had been far too long since she had last made this walk, especially weighted down like this. It was a horrible realization that occurred to her, she was no longer in as good of shape as she once was. When had she allowed herself to slip like that? When Inuyasha cleared his throat she jumped slightly, having forgotten that he had asked her a question. "It's simple Inuyasha, nothing you can't do really. I just want you to promise you'll never go through the well again. "

Inuyasha stopped suddenly looking at his in disbelief. Now he was positive someone on the other side had been the one to cause her pain. "No way, absolutely not Kagome! The well lets me through for a reason, I'm not about to close that part of mine or your life off. " Just the fact that she would ask him such a thing set his nerves on edge.

Kagome didn't bother to turn around and look at him, somehow she had known that would be his reaction. "Inuyasha, there is nothing for either of us there now. Just let it go and I'll tell you what you want to know." When he was silent for several long moments she dropped her bags and turned to face him. He looked at her suspiciously as she walked towards him, a determined glint in her eye. When her hands reached up to clasp his rosary he backed away from her suddenly, knowing what it was that she had planned.

"Don't even think about it Kagome!" He leapt out of the way as she made a grab for him. If she broke the rosary then it would remove any chance he had of fixing whatever was wrong. Not that he would mind being free of the damned thing but he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He swallowed hard when the glint in her eye brightened and he knew exactly what she planned to do. Moving as quickly as he could he ran towards her, dropping the bags as he went. When she opened her mouth to say the incantation that would activate the rosary his hand covered her mouth preventing her from doing so. "Kagome don't. It's one of the last things we have that connect us. I know what we could have had if things had been different. Don't take this last thing from me. I won't go through the well and kill anyone, even if they hurt you. That's the best I can give you. Leave the rosary alone."

Her shoulders slumped as Inuyasha let her go. She had never thought he would want to keep the rosary so badly, and for that reason. If he wanted to keep it she wouldn't stop him. To do so would push him further away at a time when she desperately needed the support he was offering. "Okay Inuyasha. I won't remove it. Just remember your promise." Kneeling she picked up the fallen bags and began walking once again. "It hurt too much to stay there anymore. With Momma gone, all of my family. It's lonely and I.. I was losing myself. I couldn't handle it."

Inuyasha sighed, fully able to relate to what she was saying. He had lost his entire family except for his half brother who barely tolerated his existence. It wouldn't feel any different if there was no relation between them at all. The main difference though were the friends they had. Where he had very few that could claim that title people seemed to flock towards Kagome. "What about those guys you hang around with all the time? Every time I visited you had at least one of them with you."

Kagome flinched when they were mentioned, something that Inuyasha didn't miss. "I was a job to them Inuyasha, even if we did become friends later. It wasn't enough. I don't know what will be."

His grip on the bag tightened in irritation. She was trying to brush her relationship with the Spirit Detectives off. He had been around more than enough to know that not one of them considered her a job. "Stop lying to yourself Kagome. That's like saying that Sango and Miroku didn't like each other beyond how they were both after Naraku. Gel head even said you were like the sister he never had."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his terminology. They had gotten into a long discussion of just how much goop it was Yusuke used on his hair, much to the Toushin's displeasure. Ever since then that had been the only name Inuyasha would refer to Yusuke as. "Maybe you're right Inuyasha. But I need more... I thought I had a chance for it but I was wrong."

Inuyasha pushed aside the mat that would allow them entrance into the hut he had taken to living in. As he put her suitcases in the corner and allowed her to do the same he looked at her closely. He had seen this look before, long ago when he was stupid and chasing after Kikyo for whatever reason came up. She had worn one similar then, love, heartbreak, pain. It was all too plain to see for someone who knew her as well as he did. As she sat down by the fire to warm herself his voice broke the silence. "It was Hiei wasn't it?" He nearly rolled his eyes at her look of surprise. He wasn't stupid even if he didn't pick up on some things as fast as others. "Don't look so surprised, I saw the way you looked at him when you thought no one was watching. You love him so what happened?"

Kagome reached over and grabbed one of the packs, pulling out the picture she had taken. She stared at it for a moment, running her fingers over the glass. "He couldn't love me back. What's wrong with me Inuyasha? You I could understand but Hiei didn't have those complications. Why couldn't he love me?" Anger began to spark in her eyes as she sat the picture down and stared at him. "Tell me Inuyasha! Am I not good enough? Does it come down to these stupid demon prejudices that all full youkai seem to have? Can't consort with the lowly humans?" Her hands were clenched tightly as she spoke. She'd see enough both here and in her own time, she was sick of being treated like she was trash.

Inuyasha just let her vent her anger without lashing out at her. Once she calmed down she would realize how wrong she was, not all demons were like that. He was living proof of that, his father had been one of those that took a human mate. "Did you tell him how you felt?" When she nodded angrily he sighed, it was highly unlikely that Hiei would have turned her away. Not when he could smell the changes in his scent that Kagome brought out when she was around. Attraction for certain but there was more. Even now from across the room he could smell the apparition on her. Whether it was a conscious act or not he could read the protectiveness in that scent, warning anyone off who had any intentions of hurting her. "I know how you beat around the bush about things. I'll ask again, did you tell him? In specific words such as, I love you Hiei."

Her response was mumbled but she knew he would hear it clearly enough. "I shouldn't have had to." Hiei knew her better than any of the others, often times knowing what she was thinking long before she said anything. Why would this be any different? Surely he knew what it was she was asking. She ignored the part of her that whispered if she was sure that he knew why didn't she just come out and say it in the first place?

Inuyasha's eyes widened in incredulity. Gods and people thought he was dense at times. "Kagome don't be an idiot, you're smarter than this." He held up a hand when she started to yell at him for calling her names. He hated to be the one that had to do this but she needed a large dose of reality and he was the only one available to give it to her. It would be up to him to set her straight, assuming it was even possible. "Shut up and listen. Hiei is a male, a male demon no less and the guy's got problems. I may not know the specifics but that ass is even more closed off than I was when we met. How you fell for someone like him is beyond me but I'm not going to question it. The thing is you can't beat around the bush with him, you're going to have to spell it out or he's never going to get it. So let me guess, you told him in a roundabout way and didn't get the emotional declaration of love like you were expecting. And this surprises you? If you really want to know how he feels then get up and march your ass back to the well. Put your fear aside and jump through it. If he still tells you he doesn't care then you can come back and sit me as much as you want for being wrong. But at least you'll know for certain!" When she didn't say anything to him he continued on. "Kagome what happened to you? At one point you'd be up in my face, fighting for what you believed in. Now you just sit there. You've changed and I don't like it, not one bit. I want the old Kagome back, even if it means I have to throw your ass down the well to do it."

"I can't go back Inuyasha. I've made my choice just as he made his. You didn't see the look in his eyes as he told me I needed to look for my answers with someone else. He doesn't want me, he never did." Kagome turned away from him, his words made sense but he hadn't been there. He didn't see what she did, he couldn't know. If she went back now she'd only make a fool of herself and open herself up to ridicule. Just because Hiei hadn't openly laughed at her before didn't mean there wouldn't be a time where he did. No, she wouldn't give him that chance. She had made her decision and now she had to live with it. While Inuyasha meant well it wouldn't change anything

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and yanked her to her feet. Ignoring her yells of protest he began to pull her out of the hut and in the direction of the well. Unfortunately however he became quickly acquainted with the ground once more when she yelled a sit loud enough to gain people's attention. It took a few minutes for the curious onlookers to go back to their business but by then the subjugation spell had worn off. He jumped to his feet and stood over her, his eyes narrowed in anger. He had had enough of this, if she wasn't going to help herself then there wasn't anything he could do about it. What little patience he had was now gone. "Dammit Kagome I'm just trying to help you! Fine, if you don't want to go I'm not going to force you but I think you're being stupid! I might not have been there when this happened but I know what I have seen. That three eyed freak is in love with you and I don't give a damn what you say otherwise. If you're too stupid to go and find out for yourself then you deserve what you are feeling! You're being selfish, sitting there wallowing in self pity. How pathetic. Imagine how he's going to feel when he finds out you've left him if he doesn't know already." Without saying another word to her he stalked off into the forest, ignoring the sobbing coming from the girl he had left sitting on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a scowl on his face that appeared to have become permanent ever since she had come back a month ago. She refused to go back through the well and had told him the subject was closed but he could see how it was affecting her with each passing day. He had meant what he had said, that he missed the old Kagome and everyone else did as well. Sango and Miroku had stopped by for a visit just over a week before and even they were concerned. Sango had even asked Kagome to accompany them back to her village in hopes of raising the girl's spirits but the offer had been politely declined. Miroku had pulled him aside, wanting to know exactly what had happened to cause such a drastic change in the once cheery girl.

His gaze shifted to the sky, taking note of the dark clouds overhead that told him the weather would soon take a turn for the worse. The talk he had with Miroku had confirmed what he thought, Kagome refused to return because she was afraid. Not for the first time he was kicking himself, knowing that their failed relationship had been what planted the seeds of doubt in her head and her inability to cope had caused them to grow. She just wasn't going to take the steps necessary to fix this and every time he brought it up it developed into a major fight which drove the wedge even further between them.

They no longer talked like they used to, very rarely spending time together but neither was willing to give on their stand. Instead Kagome was bound and determined to throw herself into her training. She was going to become a powerful priestess one way or another and nothing was going to stand in her way. Inuyasha sighed heavily, if only Kagome would realize that she had become more like Kikyo then ever with her somber mood. He had thought they were alike before but he hadn't realized how wrong he was until now.

Shippo stood at the base of the Goshinboku staring up at Inuyasha. He no longer knew what to think, he was happy that Kagome had come back but he couldn't stand the tension that permeated the air around her. He had made it his mission to cheer her up, but at most he could only get a small smile and perhaps a hug out of her for his troubles. Even his drawings which she had so loved before weren't enough to pull her out of her melancholy mood. It was time they did something about this problem, he only hoped that between the two of them they could figure out a way to make Kagome happy again. Quickly he started to climb the tree, his destination the same branch that Inuyasha was reclining on.

The hanyou knew he was coming and waited until he got in arms reach before he grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hoisted him up the rest of the way. Shippo wouldn't have come seeking him out without good reason. In fact the kit had taken to giving him a wide berth knowing how irritable he had been lately. "What do you want runt?"

Shippo scowled at him for the use of that despised nickname, no matter how many times he objected to it Inuyasha still insisted on giving him degrading pet names. It was something he had learned to live with but it didn't mean he had to like it. "You know you don't have to be so mean all the time. Maybe if you'd be nicer and stop picking fights Kagome would be happy again." He wasn't certain of the specifics behind what had happened but he was certain that Inuyasha had a part in it somehow.

"What do you know about it brat? It's not me that's making Kagome unhappy. She should do us all a favor and just go home." Inuyasha crossed his arms, resisting the urge to pitch the kitsune out of the tree. What did the fox know about Kagome's moods? He was trying to help her but if she was going to be so bitchy then nothing was going to get through to her.

Shippo stared at him with huge eyes, not believing what he had just heard. In the past it was always a fight when Kagome wanted to go home and Inuyasha would insist she stay there. Now the hanyou was wanting her to leave? "How can you say that Inuyasha? She was gone for so long! Now she's back and I don't want her to leave again, so quit being so horrible to her. This is your fault isn't it?"

Inuyasha smacked the back of Shippo's head, nearly knocking him out of the tree. "Keh, not this time hairball. I'm not the one who told her to fall in love with someone else and I sure as hell didn't tell her to run away from her problems." He ignored the surprised look that crossed Shippo's face. _'That shut him up.'_

Shippo's mouth open and closed several times as he gawked at the hanyou. Kagome in love? Since when and why hadn't Inuyasha said anything to any of them before when he came back from his visits? Didn't they deserve to know what was going on in their friend's life? "Kagome's got a mate?" He continued to stare at Inuyasha in disbelief.

Inuyasha snorted at that, apparently the kit's nose was broken if he couldn't tell that Kagome was still a virgin. He shouldn't have been surprised though somehow. "No stupid! Kagome picked someone and then ran when she got scared! That's what this is all about, she wants him but doesn't think he wants her." Once again the thought came to mind of just dropping her down the well but he had already tried more than once and gotten sat for his trouble.

"Why am I always the last to know about this things?" Shippo shook his head, not knowing what to make of this revelation. It explained much of her behavior though, women were so strange as he was coming to find out. "Does he want her?" If Inuyasha had known about this then it had to be someone who was on the other side of the well. The hanyou would know the answer to the question, that could be why he kept telling her to go home.

Inuyasha frowned, that was something he'd like to know himself. Sure, he knew what his nose had told him but he'd rather hear it straight from the other demon. But the only way to do that was to go and talk to him, something he wasn't exactly looking forward to. Hiei didn't exactly care for him and he couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual. Their personalities clashed too violently and it was only Kagome's presence that had stopped them from coming to blows on more than one occasion. Just another instance of that protectiveness the hybrid had for the girl. "I think so but he's never said anything to either of us. He scent marked her, even you've had to have noticed that."

Shippo nodded slightly, he had indeed smelled it but attributed it to the added protection Inuyasha said she had gained on her side of the well. With that mark on her no one would attack her, unless they had a death wish anyway. But that didn't prove that this demon had feelings for her, it could have just been a precautionary measure. That mark was bestowed in a few different instances: claiming a potential mate, giving protection to family or a close friend. "So why don't you go find out?"

"It wouldn't make a difference if I did. Kagome still won't go back." He ignored the stare Shippo was giving him, even if he went through the well and talked to Hiei it wouldn't change things. Kagome wouldn't return to her own time and he couldn't force her.

Shippo took one of his mushrooms and threw it at Inuyasha, hitting him in the head. "Do you ever think Inuyasha? If this guy loves her you can tell her and she'll go through." At the look of skepticism on the hanyou's face he continued. "Even if she doesn't want to you can always make her." When Inuyasha gave him a blank look he hit him with another mushroom and then ducked the hit the hanyou aimed at him.

"And just how do you think I can get her to go through? You've seen what she does, she sits me!" If Shippo had any bright ideas he'd be happy to hear them, so long as they didn't cause him any physical pain. He was getting rather tired of eating dirt and more than once regretted his decision to keep the rosary on his neck.

Shippo rolled his eyes, irritated that he had to be the one to plan everything out. How Inuyasha called himself the leader of the group when they were shard hunting he would never know. "Take her while she's asleep. You've seen how she works herself into exhaustion, she won't wake up until you get her to the other side, if then."

Inuyasha considered this, what Shippo had said was true. If she was asleep then it wouldn't be hard to get her out of the hut and through the well. Then he could drop her off in Hiei's capable hands and they could sort this out for themselves. He wasn't going to take that step though unless he was certain her feelings were returned. If he dropped her off and things didn't work out he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. "Alright kid, I'll go and see what he says. If he wants her back then we'll work something out. Not one word about this to Kagome, I don't want to be purified for trying to help."

Shippo nodded and began the climb down while Inuyasha bounded off towards the well. Perhaps he could find something to keep himself busy while he waited for news. As much as he didn't want Kagome to leave again he hated seeing her so upset. If this made her happy again then he would be happy for her.

Inuyasha stopped about fifty feet away from the well, concealing himself in the upper branches of a tree. He wanted to make sure that Kagome wasn't anywhere near the well since she had disappeared while he was conversing with Shippo. Unfortunately for him he knew his clothing stuck out quite badly, hence the precaution of distance. He waited for several minutes, his ears twitching every so often as he took in the sounds around him. He couldn't pick up her scent either and after a while he deemed it safe to go forward. Moving quickly he covered the remaining distance and threw himself over the edge of the well, allowing the portal's magic to wash over him. For better or worse he had taken a stand. He just hoped that it would turn out right for everyone concerned.

Hiei jerked away from the window when he felt the well's magic. He stood there unable to move, having given up hope that she was going to come back. Honestly he didn't know why he had even chosen to remain at the shrine. The few times he had left though with no intentions of coming back invariably he found himself back on the property. The only one who continued to hold out hope for the girl returning was Kuwabara and he had even gone so far as to bring Boyu back, much to his consternation. Now with that familiar energy washing over him he allowed hope to flare to life once more.

He began to make his way across the living room when the front door opened. His expression became guarded as Inuyasha walked in shutting the door behind him. The hanyou was the last person he expected and without a word he turned around, taking up his position at the window again. The dog's actions alone told him that Kagome hadn't come with him.

"We need to talk Hiei." Inuyasha ignored the insult of being presented with the hybrid's back, knowing that if he started a fight it would be counter productive to what he came to do. He sat down on the couch, his eyes falling to the small book that rested on the small end table. He knew exactly what it was, Kagome had thrown a fit when he attempted to look into it. Something about a diary being a very personal to a girl or some such crap.

"Do we?" Hiei raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what Inuyasha's presence there meant. The hanyou looked serious about something, no doubt about Kagome. He could smell the girl on him though it wasn't a strong scent. Apparently they had been keeping their distance from each other. That reassured him to some extent, it didn't look like they were trying to resurrect their dead relationship.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, meeting Hiei's glare with one of his own. "You're damned right we do. I've got one extremely unhappy miko on the other side of the well and her problems all stem from you." He didn't miss how the hybrid's glare intensified when he said that and he knew he was treading on thin ice. Still, old habits die hard and he was too used to baiting the apparition.

"I'm not the one that told her to leave. I fail to see how this is my fault." Part of Hiei was relieved that she hadn't found what she was looking for in the past but another part of him snarled at the thought that he was happy she was unhappy. This past month had been hell for him, wondering if she was safe since he couldn't reach her. Wondering if Inuyasha would be enough protection to take care of her since she was so prone to trouble. It still hurt more than he cared to admit that she had left him, even if she thought he didn't care for her. He had read the diary, more times than he could count and the only conclusion he could draw from it was that it was too painful for her to remain near him believing her love to be unrequited. If only she had been straight forward and told him what she was thinking, this could have all been avoided.

"It's your fault because you didn't tell her exactly what you were doing. She had no way of knowing you had put a potential claim on her. That's what you intended right? Or am I wrong? If so I'll go back and deal with things. She said there was no way you could care for her. Was she right?" The challenge was thrown down now, it was up to the apparition to either confirm or deny the accusation. He only hoped that he was right about this.

Hiei turned back to the window. He had rationalized the scent mark by telling himself she could use the added protection but even then hidden deep within his heart which he believed buried he knew there was more to it than that. "My feelings for her are not of your concern. If Kagome wants to know then have her come and ask me. You should not have been brought into this."

Inuyasha stood and stalked up to Hiei, his stance one of intimidation though the apparitions demeanor did not change. "They are my concern. Kagome was under my protection long before she met you. If you care then you'll tell me. She won't come back on her own, she's too afraid. What you don't know is she's slowly killing herself over this. If it goes on too much longer it wouldn't surprise me if she just gives up. If you don't give a damn then I'm just wasting my time." Inuyasha waited for some response, seeing he wasn't getting one he continued. Hell, I don't know what the hell she sees in you anyway."

Hiei's hand gripped the hilt of his sword, wanting nothing more than to cut the hanyou in front of him down but he couldn't. The blood would be too difficult to get off of the floor and his last tie with Kagome would be gone. "Bring her back here, I'll speak with her and see if we cannot get this cleared up."

Inuyasha snorted before leaning against the wall. "You must think I have a death wish. Kagome won't come willingly. I'd have to bring her here when she's asleep but I'm not going to do it without knowing your intentions. So I'll ask one last time, you better answer or I'm walking out of here and you can kiss any chance of seeing her again goodbye. What are your intentions with her?" He could see the conflict in Hiei's eyes as he struggled with the idea of revealing his emotions. It wasn't something that was an every day occurance for men such as themselves, preferring to keep everything bottled up.

Hiei sighed heavily, knowing he had to have Inuyasha's cooperation on this one if he was to have a chance to make things right. His hand slipped inside his cloak, pulling out a very worn, rumpled piece of paper. Smoothing the edges he once more looked over Kagome's goodbye note to him. For her, he could do this but he wasn't going to spill his guts to the dog. "Bring her, if she still feels the same she will become my mate."

Inuyasha stared hard into Hiei's eyes for several long moments, reading his true intentions. He could detect no lie, if anything the apparitions scent intensified signaling just how determined he was on this course of action. Once Kagome was back with him the hybrid had no intention of letting her go again. "Fine, I'll return with her. It may not be tonight, I have to wait until I'm sure she'll stay asleep. God knows every time I've tried to toss her ass in the well while she's been awake she's used this damned necklace."

Hiei nodded and slipped the paper back into his cloak. His eyes narrowed at the thought of Inuyasha throwing her around but he knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Not intentionally, he just had about as much tact with these things as Yusuke did. "I'll be waiting." He watched Inuyasha turn and walk out the door. Now that he knew she was coming back he could wait as long as necessary. His own feelings weren't in question, only hers.

Koenma was still an issue, wanting to know how Kagome was doing since he hadn't been able to pick up her energy. Only a quick lie from Kurama had saved the day with that one, telling the demigod that he felt it was in her best interest to learn to shield herself and the jewel and that he had taught her how to erect a strong barrier. Koenma had been fairly pleased with the idea and that day the four of them had breathed a sigh of relief. After he felt the well's magic a second time he went upstairs to her bedroom and sat down upon the bed. It was the one place her scent was the strongest and it helped to calm him. He would need all the patience at his disposal to wait for the hanyou's return, whenever that would be.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well, thankful that Kagome wasn't nearby. If she had been, there would have been no place for him to hide except at the bottom of the well. He didn't exactly like the thought of being a sitting duck. He traveled through the forest quickly making his way back to the village, searching for Kagome. He found her in the fields, helping Kaede pull some plants that would be needed to made necessary medicines. Even from a distance he could see the exhaustion in her features as she bent over once more to dig out the roots of another plant. Tonight would be as good of an opportunity as any to take her back. Now he just needed to find Shippo to let him in on the plan.

Several minutes later found him in a clearing watching Shippo practice his fox fire. "Oi runt, come here." He wasn't exactly sure how Shippo was going to react to hearing Kagome was going to be leaving once more. Sure, he had been all for the idea before but now that it was a possibility things could change. Shippo's cooperation was important if this was to work.

Shippo stopped what he was doing and walked over. By the seriousness of Inuyasha's expression he knew that what he had to say was going to be important. "How'd it go Inuyasha?" He sat down in the grass, waiting to hear if Kagome was leaving again.

"I'm taking her back tonight, I've gotten his word that he's going to mate her if she still wants him." He watched Shippo's reaction carefully, seeing how the news seemed to sadden the kit. He wasn't surprised, he wasn't exactly looking forward to her leaving either but it was for the best. "I'll need your help Shippo. If you sleep with her it's going to make it more difficult to get her out of here."

Shippo nodded, knowing that would indeed be true. Even now, with the cloud of despair that clung to her at night she clung to him for comfort when he was there. "Okay Inuyasha, I have some place I can go. Just... make sure that she's going to be happy if she's going to stay there."

"She'll be happy, he cares for her. That's all she needs." Inuyasha turned and walked out of the clearing to wait for nightfall. He wasn't surprised to see Shippo race ahead of him in the direction where Kagome was working. The kit would want to spend every moment he could with her, knowing this would probably be the last time he saw her. Once she was mated, it wasn't likely that Hiei would allow her to come back since he could not come with her.

Later that night he stared at her over the fire, watching her sink deeper into sleep. She had been exhausted, barely taking time to bath. She hadn't even had the energy to eat, preferring instead to curl up in her sleeping bag. He waited for several more minutes, content to just watch her. He knew what he was doing was for the best, it was for that reason alone that he would stick to the plan. It was time, he couldn't wait any longer. With a heavy sigh he made his way over to her, unzipping the sleeping bag. He picked her up gently, cradling her against his chest. The chill in the air hit her and she snuggled in closer to his warmth, mumbling sleepily. His heart clenched when he heard Hiei's name fall from her lips. She would be happier when this was over.

Moving quickly before he changed his mind he made his way to the well, careful not to jar her. He doubted she would awaken but there was always the slightest possibility and he was taking no chances. The journey seemed to fly by and take forever both at the same time. Eventually though he stood before the well, the last leg of the trip. Taking a deep breath he tightened his grip on her and then jumped into the waiting darkness.

Hiei felt the magic once more and stood up. He was surprised that the hanyou worked so quickly, figuring the man would want at least a couple of more days with Kagome to himself. Silently he made his way down stairs and out the front door. As he crossed the courtyard he saw the door to the well house slide open, Inuyasha stepping out into the moonlight with Kagome tucked securely into his arms.

They stood before each other, a silent understanding coming between them. Both would do anything in their power to make sure Kagome was safe and protected. Hiei took the girl from him, increasing his youki to heat the air around them. A pleased sigh escaped Kagome's lips causing him to look down at her. He finally felt right again, a contentedness spreading through him that he had been missing. He looked up at Inuyasha, nodding to him once before turning to take her inside.

Inuyasha stopped him, a hand on his arm. "Make sure you take good care of her... and tell her.. Tell her to be happy." He dropped his hand and turned to walk back into the well house, knowing that Kagome was back where she should be.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Author's Note: Special thanks goes to Vivian with her help about the Koorime mating ritual. A question has been raised as to if there will be a sequel. All I can say is not at this time. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. There should only be one chapter left to go in this story. With luck I will have it written sometime tomorrow.

This is the edited version with the lemon removed. If you want the uncut version please go to either fichaven or mediaminer.

Chapter Nine

Hiei took her into the house and kicked the door closed behind them, knowing if she stayed out in the weather for too long she was going to get sick. Kagome took no notice of this other than to bury her face deeper into his cloak as his grip tightened around her in a show of possessiveness. It had been far too long since he had held her like this and if he had anything to say about it she wasn't going to leave him again. He knew they had a lot to talk about when she woke up, a lot of issues that needed to be worked through. He only hoped that she'd be willing to open up to him this time, if not things would be so much more difficult. Before that happened though she needed a good nights sleep. He was disturbed by just how exhausted she was, the dog had been right. She had been slowly killing herself with whatever she had been doing, he could sense just how depleted her energy was.

Once in her bedroom Hiei set her down on the bed and carefully covered her with a blanket before going back downstairs. He had no intentions of staying gone for very long but there was something he had to do before he could join her. Going to the front door he locked it, making sure to throw the deadbolt so they wouldn't have any unexpected interruptions. He made his way back to the living room stopping only to pick up the phone and dial Kurama's number. He knew that as soon as the others found out that she was back they would want to come by to check on her but until they had their problems worked out and she had a chance to rest he didn't want to be disturbed. The phone continued to ring much to his displeasure, it would seem that the fox was out for the night. As the answering machine picked up Hiei knew that the best he was going to get was leaving a message, one that would hopefully get passed on. The apparition didn't relish the idea of taking time that he could be spending with Kagome to throw his team mates off the property. As the recorded message came to an end he sighed heavily, this would have to be good enough. "Kurama it's me. She's back, keep the fools away until I say otherwise. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Hiei hung up the phone and made his way back up the stairs. The sound of Kagome's steady breathing told him that she had remained asleep for which he was grateful, no doubt she'd be upset to find out how her location changed, especially if he wasn't there to explain things to her. The idea of having to chase her down and stop her from going back down the well didn't necessarily appeal to him. As he passed the hall closet he stopped long enough to grab another blanket and proceeded into the bedroom, where he spread the blanket out over the sleeping girl before climbing in next to her. She seemed to know that he was there and moved closer to him. With a pleased sigh he wrapped his arms around her, his gaze never leaving her face.

Kagome slowly stirred several hours after she would have normally woken up. Her body protested any further movement, insisting that she wrap herself around the warmth that had made itself so readily available. She was surprised she hadn't been woken up already, by any means necessary as she had come to learn. Usually training began at first light every morning without exception but she wasn't about to question her good fortune this particular time, choosing instead to pull the blanket in closer around her. She sighed contentedly, rubbing her face across the warm, smooth surface her cheek rested upon. A slight frown crossed her face, her subconscious telling her that something wasn't right. She fought the sensation not wanting to rejoin the world of the living but it just wouldn't leave her alone. Slowly her eyes opened and began taking in her surroundings. Immediately she tensed realizing that somehow she had come home without having any recollection of having done so. The second startling realization she had came when the arms which had been loosely wrapped around her tightened, making sure that she couldn't leave.

Kagome swallowed hard, not wanting to look up at the one she could feel staring at her. Her thoughts were in turmoil and she doubted she could speak at the moment, beyond chanting oh my god, oh my god. Her eyes closed tightly, praying that perhaps this was all just a dream. A twisted fantasy that her subconscious had come up with because of the longing in her heart for the one who currently held her. She flinched when his voice washed over her, destroying any hopes she had of this being a dream.

"It's time we talked Kagome." Hiei had known the instant she had woken up and had been ready for her to bolt, especially when she tensed like a frightened rabbit. She was so unsure of herself, and of him. He knew it was time to put her fears to rest. With as weak as her aura was her shielding on her thoughts had become nonexistent and whether he had wanted to or not he could hear her worries being projected clearly at him, though he doubted Kagome knew that he could tell what she was thinking.

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him, worried about what she might find there. How had she returned home? Had she somehow managed to walk here in her sleep? If so she was lucky she hadn't frozen to death somewhere along the way. That was probably what happened she reasoned, Hiei had likely found her laying on the ground and brought her inside. He had no other reason to be in bed with her, he was just keeping her warm. She looked away from him when a frown crossed his face, no doubt from being forced into her bed in an effort to keep her warm. When was she going to stop being a burden to him and everyone else?

His arms loosened slightly from around her. Hiei wanted her to look at him, to see that he meant it when he told her how he felt but as soon as he did so she began to get up, fully intending on removing herself from the bed. _'Not a chance in hell.'_ Not giving her the opportunity to react his arm snaked around her waist, yanking her back onto the bed where he pinned her to the mattress with his body. "You will not leave until we talk. Only then will I let you go if you insist."

Anger flared through her for the briefest of moments that he would do such a thing to her before it died just as quickly as it came. He was probably upset with how she had left if his expression was any indication. He deserved an explanation, she just hoped that he wouldn't hate her for it afterwards. She stilled beneath him, no longer struggling to get free as she looked into his eyes.

"Better. You will listen Kagome, because I refuse to repeat myself." Hiei waited a moment to be sure she wasn't going to interrupt him, it was time they resolved these issues. "First you are here because Inuyasha brought you home. He knew, just as I did that you did not belong there. Your place is here with me." He smirked at the way her eyes widened when he said that. As grateful as he was that the hanyou brought her back, he was happy that the anger she would eventually direct at Inuyasha would not extend to him.

"But.." She stopped when he narrowed his eyes at her. Clearly he was in no mood to listen to her protests, whatever they might be.

"No, there is no 'but' in this." He ran a finger down her cheek, his expression softening slightly. "I know what your heart desires. You told me as much in your note and you left it for all to see who cared to look in your small book. You cannot say that you do not want this, don't lie to yourself... or to me." He moved slightly, settling himself more comfortably so she would not bear most of his weight.

"You read my diary?" Kagome didn't know what to think of what she was hearing. He wasn't yelling at her, he wasn't telling her how stupid she was for loving him. Yet he hadn't said he returned the feelings. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at the apparition for reading her inner most thoughts. She hadn't taken the diary with her though at the time she couldn't say exactly why she had done it. Perhaps it was a need for him to understand, if he took the time to look. Either way now he knew and she waited for his judgment.

Hie could feel the apprehension rolling off of her in waves as he looked at her. So far this was going far better than he had expected, she was taking things rather well all things considered. "You worry that you are a burden, I assure you if I did not wish to be here I would not be. You cannot say I have ever treated you as such." He wiped away the tears that had began to make their way down her pale cheeks.

Kagome tried to stomp down the emotions that were raging within her but she was so tired of holding everything back. Her heart ached, knowing what he had said was true. Never had he treated her with the same disdain he graced the others with but that still didn't mean he wanted her. "What am I to you then Hiei? Please tell me, I have to know!"

He cocked his head to the side, staring into those stormy blue eyes that had haunted his dreams since before she had disappeared. An outright declaration of love was beyond him even though he knew that's what she wanted to hear, it just wasn't in him to bare his soul in such a fashion. He struggled for the right words, to tell her everything that she was to him. "You are the one I have chosen Kagome. I just did not know you felt the same. You asked me long ago if all you were was the Guardian. Believe me when I say you are not the jewel nor are you a shadow of your incarnation. You are a strong woman who lost sight of who she was, you've become family to every member of the team in some fashion or another but most importantly, you are mine."

Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to what he had to say. Had she been wrong all this time, blind to his feelings just as he hadn't known of hers? How much pain had she put him through when she had left and could he ever forgive her for what she had done? "Are you sure Hiei? Don't... don't toy with my heart. I couldn't bear it."

Hiei bent his head down, capturing her lips in a slow, gentle kiss before pulling away. "Have I ever lied to you or given you a reason to doubt my intentions?" When she shook her head he kissed her softly again, his words whispering across her lips. "Then don't doubt me now Kagome." He didn't resist when her arms wrapped around his body, pulling him closer. Instead he took the opportunity to change positions, rolling the both of them onto their sides. For the longest time he was content to just hold her, enjoying the feel of her laying next to him. He knew she was crying but he refrained from commenting, knowing it was a release of the pent up emotions she had held in check for so long.

She calmed eventually, closing her eyes as she felt his hand running through her hair. She had often dreamed of this, him holding her so tenderly. Had anyone said she would one day be in this position she would have told them they were crazy. Most people didn't believe that Hiei even had a softer side like this, it emerged so rarely but she knew better. She didn't care if it hardly ever showed so long as she knew that his feelings for her were genuine. "If this is a dream I never want to wake up. I want this to last forever."

He placed his hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I refuse to let you go now that I have you. I want your word that you will never leave again. Give me that and I will give you forever."

Kagome brought her hand to the back of his neck pulling his face down to hers. "Do you love me Hiei? Tell me now and I'll give you what you want."

"I wouldn't have waited for you if I didn't Kagome." He waited, wondering if that would be enough of if she would force him to say it. She seemed to accept his words and didn't push him for more. Perhaps in time he would be comfortable enough to come right out and tell her that he loved her but for now it was enough.

Kagome nodded, accepting his words as the truth. "I won't run again, I will be by your side for as long as you want me."

"Forever then my mate. " Hiei wasn't about to let anything come between them again. Not the jewel, not the sadness that had plagued her for so long, not Koenma. He would fight to the death to remain with her if he had to. Should that happen he would find a way back to her, one way or another. When he said forever, he meant it.

Her heart beat faster on hearing those words, having some idea of what he meant to do. He would bind them together for all time, ensuring that they would not be separated. While she feared the pain that would come with their joining she also welcomed it, knowing once it was over she would be his. She was surprised however when he got up from the bed and disappeared out of the bedroom. This was certainly not something that she had expected out of him though she could hear him walking into the adjoining room. A couple of minutes later he returned with an ornate dagger in his hand. She raised an eyebrow when he sat on the bed beside her, unsheathing the small blade. "What is that for?

Hiei stared at her intently, his gaze never wavering. He was certain she knew of some of the mating rituals that happened between demons but the knowledge he was about to pass onto her was something that was not commonly known. "You know of my origins, being half fire apparition and half Koorime. Through my travels I learned much about my mother's people, including the ritual for binding two souls. This is what I offer you now, I'll give you forever. To do so will require an exchange, both of the blood and of the soul. Are you still willing?" He waited for her answer, knowing the fear she had of her soul being incomplete. What had happened between her and Kikyo was nothing similar to what would happen between the both of them but he had to have her consent to begin.

Kagome met his stare with determination. She wanted this as well and she wasn't about to back down though she was surprised that he was using the mating ritual of his mother's people. He had forsaken that side of him completely, save for Yukina and the tear gem he wore around his neck. She had the sneaking suspicion that this was how they managed to reproduce in an entirely female culture but questions could be asked at another time. "I am. What do I need to do?"

Hiei smiled then, a genuine smile that was so rare to see coming from him. He held out his hand, gently taking her and turning it palm up. As quickly as he could, he cut a thin line into his chest above his heart and then repeated the action with her hand. When her blood began to flow he pressed it to his cut, allowing their blood to mingle. His youki spiked violently as the bond began to take form, warning away any possible interruptions. When he had infused enough of his blood and youki into the cut he ran his tongue along the wound on her hand, healing it in a matter of moments. The dagger was laid across his lap and he began to slowly unbutton her shirt, needing to repeat the action they had just completed.

He held her gaze as he picked up the dagger once again, this time cutting his palm first before making an incision above her heart. When his palm pressed against the wound he could feel her energy flare, struggling to overcome the youki that it encountered as it made it's way into his body. Hiei didn't look away from her as the fight continued, Kagome's eyes closed tight as she tried to keep control over her energy. He trusted her, knowing she wouldn't purify him intentionally. This was a necessary step for them both, one that would render them both immune to their energy attacks. Eventually though the power struggle subsided, each side accepting what was offered. When he removed his hand, unblemished skin was all that remained for the both of them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him, watching the dark purple glow begin to surround him. She brought her hand up to touch him but stopped when she noticed her hand was glowing as well, though hers was a pale white with pink streaks lacing through it. "Hiei?" Her voice trembled with uncertainty. "What's happening?"

He moved closer, taking her hand in his own. "Relax, it is natural. We have completed the first step, the second must now commence. The sharing of souls." He relaxed slightly when she calmed, understanding beginning to fill her. His instincts were pushing to the surface, the ice side long dormant within him fighting to come to the surface. He couldn't allow it to take control yet though, not until the second step was completed. He sheathed the dagger and set it on the nightstand before laying down on the bed. Wordlessly he pulled Kagome down next to him and then settled himself comfortably between her legs. His lips found hers as he explored her mouth gently, taking his time. She was timid and rushing things would only frighten her.

_'God he's a good kisser.' _The thought ran through her mind and projected into his as well. Neither paid any attention to the way their souls mingled, tangling around each other. She broke away from him briefly as her soul pulsed in response to his but she was reassured by his mental voice gliding across her mind. _'Relax, let it happen.' _Kagome closed her eyes groaning as he attacked her lips again, his tongue seeking hers as their souls continued to dance. With a final surge the second stage bonding was completed, all that remained was the final consummation.

No longer able to hold out against the primal instincts that were urging him to claim his mate, Hiei gave himself over to those desires. Later much later they lay in bed while their breathing slowly returned to normal as they lay wrapped in each others arms. Kagome smiled at him, truly happy for the first time in over a year. Her aura wrapped around the both of them, her contentedness coming through. "I love you Hiei, my mate." She knew he couldn't say it, not yet anyway but there was no mistaking his feelings that shown in his eyes and flowed to her from their bond. He kissed her gently before tucking her head beneath his chin. They were both sated though there would be many more instances of their joining through the day as they continued strengthening their bond but for now they would sleep.

Kagome's gentle breathing calmed him as he began to slip off. His eyes flew open though when he heard someone banging on the front door, the sounds of muffled voices coming from outside. He rolled his eyes, growing in irritation when he realized that Kurama hadn't been able to keep the two fools away. When Kagome asked him what was going on, her voice that of one who was barely awake, he ran his hand through her hair once more. "Don't worry about it, I told them to stay away. Sleep, we will deal with them later."

Too tired to argue with him she merely nodded, dropping back off into slumber knowing that Hiei would take care of it if it was anything important. For now she was in his arms and that was all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Silent Regrets

Author: Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners. As much as I wish I could claim a part of it, I cannot. The plot however and any OC's my twisted mind happens to come up with though is mine.

Summary: IY/YYH It's strange how regret can make you think, two people take a journey to discover what's really important. Pairing: Hiei/Kagome

Yusuke brought his fist up to the door once again, ignoring the bitter complaining of his friend behind him. There was no doubt that Kagome was back. They had all been gathered at Kuwabara's house discussing the latest conversation they had with Koenma. It seemed that the demigod wanted another update on how Kagome's training was coming along. He had been working on improving the sensory systems he had in place since the idea that someone of Kagome's caliber could hide her presence from him so easily and he was beyond frustrated that nothing he had done to upgrade it had worked. Now that there had been such a wild flare of power that was unmistakably 'Kagome', Yusuke was certain that Koenma would be making an appearance again to find out just what had happened to make the control she had over her shielding slip so violently. "Dammit I know she's here, why isn't she answering the door?"

Kurama frowned slightly as he studied the energy fields around them. Whatever had happened had him concerned, Hiei's energy was saturating the area around the shrine as well yet he could find no sign of any other ki. Signs of a battle were not forthcoming but he could find no other explanation for what would cause such a thing. "Perhaps she is tired Yusuke, Shizuru said she wasn't in the best of conditions when she left. I doubt she found the answers she was searching for while she was in the past, otherwise she wouldn't have come back."

"Tired or not I'm going to check on her. You guys are welcome to stand here if you want but I'm going inside." Kuwabara had been waiting long enough and he wasn't about to be put off any longer. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a set of keys, searching for the one to the front door. Kagome didn't even know that he had them. It was a hard decision to make, stealing her keys in order to make his own copy but he had been worried about her at the time, especially when she had taken to locking herself inside the house. After one particular nightmare in which she had hurt herself and no one could reach her he had finally taken that step. Now he was glad he did, his spiritual awareness told him that something had happened and he was going to find out what it was.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the set of keys. He had tried to get Kagome to give him a set once and she had adamantly refused saying that while his concern was touching it wasn't needed. Now to find that Kuwabara had a set annoyed him. "Dammit Kuwabara, why would she give you a set of keys and not me?" He followed his friend inside once the door swung open, ignoring the look that Kuwabara gave him.

Kurama looked from one to the other, realization dawning on him. "Interesting, I would have thought stealing her keys went against your honor code Kuwabara."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Kurama. I had to do it." Kuwabara continued walking through the hallway while staring down at the floor, taking in the slowly drying puddles of water. "Well that means Hiei is here too. Or was, Kagome wouldn't track snow through the house and not clean it up." Shaking his head he made his way to the staircase, following the trail of water.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Kuwabara. Perhaps he was here when she came back and he put her to bed." Somehow Kurama had known he said the wrong thing as he watched the look that passed between the two men before they began running up the stairs. Briefly he wondered how he had gotten himself into this. If Hiei was still here which was a very real possibility then barging into her bedroom like the two men were about to do couldn't have any good come from it. "Wait!"

Both men ignored him, not because they were worried that it was Hiei who had been with her but because if the hybrid had needed to carry her up to her room then there was the possibility that she was injured. It was a tight fit up the narrow staircase which resulted in a few rude shoves and curses as they both tried to get there at the same time. In the end Kuwabara managed to shove Yusuke out of the way and reach the bedroom door first. Concern made him forget about the rudeness of barging into a woman's sleeping quarters as he flung the door open, his imagination working overtime in presenting him the picture of his adopted sister bruised and bleeding from some fight she encountered while in the past..

Kagome woke suddenly when the door crashed against the wall. Her reflexes kicked in as she tried getting up, ready to defend herself against whatever attack it was that was coming. Only Hiei's arm which was wrapped firmly around her waist prevented her from leaving the bed entirely though it didn't stop the blankets from falling from her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara standing at the door staring at her with Kurama walking up calmly behind them. While she might have been stunned by their appearance Hiei on the other hand was extremely irritated that they had shown up in the first place. Abruptly he pulled her back down to the bed and covered her nude form with the blanket, his eyes never leaving those of his team mates. "You three had better have a damned good reason for coming up here."

Kurama stepped around Yusuke and Kuwabara while keeping his eyes on the apparition. There had been no mistaking the fact that Kagome was nude even if their look at her was brief, Kuwabara still sported the blush from seeing the blankets fall. "We do Hiei, Koenma is likely to arrive soon and we need to figure out just what we are going to tell him. He was careful not to look at the girl who had now managed to bury herself under the covers against his partner's side.

If Hiei hadn't been annoyed before he certainly was now. "You three can deal with that fool. I told you we did not wish to be bothered Kurama or did you not get that message?" The last thing Kagome needed was to have to meet with Koenma today. Or any other day for that matter, the demigod was likely to be unhappy with their mating and Hiei was not going to sit by and watch her be subjected to one of Koenma's temper tantrums.

"Oh no you don't Hiei, we've been taking the heat from him long enough. Her power flares out of control and you want us to ignore it? What the hell happened anyway? If we noticed it you can be damned sure Koenma noticed it!" Yusuke's temper was beginning to make an appearance now. He had been worried about her only to find out that she was naked in bed with Hiei. Granted it might only be her that was nude, Hiei ran around shirtless more often than not but he wasn't taking anything for granted at this point.

Hiei scowled, not wanting to divulge any more information than was necessary at this time. He wasn't ashamed of their mating but the less people who knew the details behind it the better. "What you felt was necessary Yusuke, beyond that you don't need to know. If you three are insisting we talk about the fool that rules the Reikai now then leave and we will be down shortly."

Kagome peered out from under the covers when she heard the bedroom door close once again. "Well that was... interesting." Sighing heavily she began to get out of bed but stopped when a pair of warm arms slid around her waist. She relaxed then against Hiei's chest, wishing that they could remain that way and ignore the three that were waiting for them downstairs. "Do we have to go?"

His thoughts were much the same as his mate's, disliking the fact that they had been so rudely woken. Now that they were awake, if not well rested he could already feel the stirring deep within him that demanded he take his mate again and strengthen their bond even further. It wasn't an option now though and he knew it. Even if he were to give into his desires he was positive that they'd be interrupted once again for taking too long and then he'd have to kill them. "Unfortunately we do. Let's get this over with so we can get back to more important things."

She had to giggle at this, knowing full well what he meant by that statement as evidenced by what she felt against her back. "You're insatiable, you know that?" Ignoring the groan of protest coming from her mate she pulled herself out of his arms and proceeded to get ready for this upcoming confrontation fully aware of the way Hiei was staring lustfully at her. Yes, things would be very interesting later once they returned to the bedroom if the feelings she was experiencing through their bond was anything to go by.

Downstairs Kuwabara was in the process of cleaning the floors, knowing that Kagome would flip if she saw the standing water. He wasn't going to complain to much about it though, even though he had tried not to look when she had sat up he hadn't missed how thin she had become or the fading dark circles under her eyes. He also noticed the way their auras seemed to combine and he was positive they hadn't been like that before. He wasn't sure of what had caused it but if it made her happy then he wasn't going to question it. Throwing the wet rags in the laundry room he made his way into the living room where Yusuke and Kurama were talking.

Kurama waited until he was comfortable and looked at the human with a speculative look. "You noticed it didn't you?" Kuwabara was by far the most spiritually aware out of the team, if he was able to detect the changes in both of their auras then most likely the human would have as well.

"Noticed what?" Yusuke wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, though something was going on that was for damned sure.

Kuwabara was silent a moment before nodding, leveling a serious look at Kurama. "When I look at the two of them it's like looking at one person. It's different now, before I could see a thread tying the two of them together like with me and Yukina but not anymore. They aren't separate anymore Kurama."

Yusuke snorted in derision as he threw his hands up behind his head. "I think I might have hit you too hard yesterday Kuwabara. This string theory you have is nuts." He ignored the protest from his friend, knowing that Kuwabara disliked his thoughts being brushed off so easily. "What you say doesn't make sense. They're two people, always have been, always will be."

Knowing that an argument was about to break out Kurama decided it was time for him to throw his thoughts out into the open. "He's right Yusuke, though his explanation isn't all that clear. They are two people but they are not any longer, though I am curious as to how they did it. Their auras are merged which in itself might not be something extraordinary but if what Kuwabara said is true it's more than that. I think the merger happened on a much deeper level, such as their souls."

Yusuke went still as what the kitsune said sank in. "How the hell is something like that even possible?" While he might be willing to ignore something Kuwabara said if Kurama was backing it up then it had to be something to look into further. Soul merging was something he had never heard of, the consequences of such a thing could be dangerous to both Hiei and Kagome.

"If you're asking on specifics I can't tell you Yusuke, I'd never heard of such a thing being possible. The only thing I can say for sure is that they've mated." The smells of their joining had been unmistakable to him and he knew without a doubt that Hiei would not have rutted with her without some solid bond being formed between them. If that was the case then he was happy for the both of them, perhaps now they could begin moving forward with their lives instead of clinging to the past.

Any further discussion between the three was halted when Hiei came down the stairs quickly followed by Kagome who wouldn't look any of them in the eyes, the memory of flashing them all too prominent in her mind. "Indeed we have Kurama though if the three of you know what's good for you you'll keep this information to yourselves. I will not have her targeted by my enemies because someone cannot keep their mouth shut."

Any angry retort that Yusuke would have thrown was held back at that statement. He was all to familiar with people trying to use Keiko to hurt him. The idea of the same thing happening to Kagome left a bitter taste in his mouth. He would respect Hiei's wishes on this, though that didn't mean he couldn't get the answers to his other questions. Breaking the gaze he had with Hiei he turned his wrath on Kagome, a month's worth of worry coming to the surface. "Fine. Now what the hell were you thinking by disappearing like that Kagome? Everyone was worried sick, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurama laid a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to calm him down. Already he could see the fury in Hiei's eyes at Yusuke's outburst and it was only a matter of time before he stepped in. While they were all frustrated by what she had done the hybrid would not tolerate them attacking her in such a fashion. "Relax Yusuke, she had her reasons. You know them as well as I do, there is nothing to be gained by making her feel worse."

Kagome stared down at the floor, knowing that they all had every right to yell at her for leaving. It might not have been the right decision but it seemed to be the only one at the time. "I'm sorry I left and even sorrier that I didn't say goodbye first. You can hate me for it if you want but I can't change things." She turned away from them all then, ready to go back to her bedroom. 'Let them think what they want, they're going to anyway.'

"Is that what you think? Kagome none of us hate you." Kuwabara got up and walked over to the girl who had stopped but had yet to turn around. Ignoring the glare he was receiving from Hiei he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. "We were all worried Kagome. I won't lie, the way you left upset us all but it was because you didn't try talking to any of us first. We could have helped somehow."

Kagome shook her head, while they might have been able to lend a shoulder the only one who could have helped was Hiei and at the time he didn't know it. "I'm sorry Kazuma, there isn't anything that you could have done. It was something that I had to work out on my own. But if it makes any difference, I won't leave again."

Crossing his arms Yusuke glared at them. "You're damned right you won't. I'm of a mind to have you move in with one of us just to make sure of that." He knew that none of them really had the room but if it stopped another incident like this then he'd gladly put up with an extra house guest. 'Make that two.' He decided as he looked at Hiei. Now that they were mated he was positive where she went the apparition would as well.

"I'm not moving Yusuke." Immediately Kagome went on the defensive. She should have known something like this was coming but the shrine was her home and she wasn't about to become an inconvenience to any of them just because Yusuke didn't believe her. "This is my home, I'm not leaving it."

Yusuke looked about to argue with her but Hiei cut him off. "She said she won't leave again, I am the only one here who has a say in if she relocates or not. If she wishes to remain then you will accept it." He could feel her anger beginning to build at the detectives display and having a pissed off mate to deal with once these three left was definitely not high on his list of things to do.

"He's right Yusuke, as her mate he has the right. Let it go, she won't leave him just as he will not leave her." The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife and Kurama knew that if this dragged out too much longer an argument was likely to break out. "We have other things to concern ourselves with anyway. Hiei, will you be able to shield her like we've been telling Koenma now that you two are mated or is this going to be a problem we have to figure out how to work around?"

It was a good question, one that needed answered and to be honest Hiei wasn't completely sure. Their bond helped with many things but her energy was enormous and now it was tied in with his which only made it stronger. Rather than answering with a uncertain answer he tried to help her mask her power through the bond. He was pleased when she began to mimic his actions helping to dampen it even further. Even so it still wasn't enough and a good portion of her energy leaked out.

"It's not working." Kagome sank down on the floor, trying to remember if Kaede had said anything that would possibly help. It would seem that once more she was causing them trouble, though this wasn't something that she could have foreseen.

Kurama had expected as much, combined as they were now it would be near impossible to mask completely. It wasn't just her that was affected, even Hiei could not completely mask himself which could cause problems in the future if stealth was needed. "We work with what we can then. In this case it's fortunate that you two are mated. The mating increased your auras so much that shielding no longer works, we can use that as an excuse as to how Kagome just popped up on his radar again. Koenma won't question it, seeing as it's not just Kagome's that skyrocketed. If nothing else this should make him happier with it being easier to find you two."

Hiei couldn't say he was happy with the idea of Koenma constantly keeping tabs on him but it was something that he could deal with. "Fine, that is solved then. If there is nothing else you wish to speak about then leave." He ignored the amused look that the kitsune was giving him as the three of them stood. "Better yet, don't come back for a few days."

Yusuke couldn't help but start laughing when he saw the look that Hiei was giving Kagome, it was obvious that they'd be indisposed for quite a while. "We'll come back later." He paused as he looked at Kagome who had a blush beginning to form on her face. "Take it easy on her Hiei, we do want to see her again and if you have her tied up in bed the entire time we might just have to break the door down. Again."

Kagome buried her head in her hands trying to fight down the embarrassment as Yusuke scrambled for the door, Hiei close behind him. She was doomed, it was official. Her sex life was going to be the topic of discussion at their next get together, there was just no getting around it. She heard the front door close and knew that they were alone once more. She looked up when she heard Hiei stop in front of her, his intentions all too clear by the look in his eyes. Feigning innocence she smiled up at him. "Was there something you wanted?" Her heart began to race as he reached for her, knowing exactly what was coming.

A smirk crossed his face as he pulled her to her feet and pushed her up against the wall. Now that business had been dealt with it was time to get onto more pleasurable things. He gave her no time to protest as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss, letting her know exactly what it was he had planned for the rest of the day. As he pulled back he stared into her eyes, one hand sliding up into her hair to tangle in the thick mass. "Did you really need to ask?"

Author's Note: It is finally completed! There will be no more chapters to this. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. It is greatly appreciated.


End file.
